knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Novele (Donadini)
Doktor Kvak Čovjek je o veleučenom gospodinu profesoru Aktoviću morao pomisliti da je već na svijet došao onako naborana čela, sa onako simetrično raščešljanom kosom i kratkom bradicom, koju zovu »lovac djevojčica«, a što je rodivši se šutio nekoliko godina, to je po svoj prilici zato jer je veliki muž već onda razmišljao o svojoj budućoj misiji u životu, i o prvoj riječi koja će se zabilježiti u njegovu biografiju. Sa strahopoštovanjem se osjećalo kolika harmonija vlada između njegove glave, ovratnika, pa sve do igle pikantno pribodene u kravatu. Velike su, zlatom obrubljene, očale govorile o njegovu znanju, jer da čovjek postane kratkovidan ili dalekovidan, to jest da predmete izbliza ne razbira - a baš to posljednje bilo je u ovom slučaju - moglo se dogoditi samo učenom čovjeku, koji je u svom životu pročitao mnogo zakučastih spisa i knjižurina. U toj se potpunoj harmoniji moglo tek poslije oduljega promatranja opaziti da je vršak nosa gospodinu Aktoviću bio možda odviše okrenut na lijevu stranu. Za sunčanih dana šetaše veleučeni gospodin, razapevši nad glavom svoj sivi suncobran, gradskom alejom, a uman posmijeh na njegovu licu nikomu nije dopuštao da posumnja u njegov um ni onda kad gospodin Aktović nije ništa razmišljao. Pogled je sa zadovoljstvom putovao od korektnoga cilindra po sedefastim pucetima i kliznuo preko trbuha sivim prugama crnih hlača do lakovanih cipela. Tek pozdrav kakvog prolaznika trgnuo je veleučenoga iz razmišljanja, i tko ga je tad vidio kako dostojanstveno zaokružuje cilindrom, kako mu se od ljubeznog posmijeha rasčihavaju brkovi i bradica, a zrakom razlijeva miris pomade za brkove, osjećao je ne samo harmoniju nego pravu pravcatu simfoniju. Gledajući jednoga dana bog na Aktovićeve oči svoju sliku u velikom obiteljskom zrcalu, nasmija se i bi zadovoljan svojim djelom. Sad oprezno, da ne pokvarimo toaletu gospodina Aktovića, pogledajmo u njegovu dušu s onom ozbiljnošću, kojom je i on sam gledao kad je jednog dana pomislio: »Kako velik mora da je moj mozak, kad je toliko toga otkrio!« Do kakvih je rezultata gospodin Aktović došao tom zgodom, nepoznato je, jer je razmišljajući potanko o toj temi zaspao poslije vrlo kratkoga vremena. No otkrića su svakako bila zamašna. Veleučeni gospodin nalazi u fosilnim ostacima prelazni oblik između riba i vodozemaca, otvara oči svom vijeku, raskrinkava crkvene nauke, potamnjuje bogove, daje svijetu opet snažan dokaz da žaba potječe od ribe, a čovjek od majmuna. Kako se dugo morao preobražavati riblji i žablji mozak, dok se nije zatvorio u lubanju gospodina Aktovića, da iskaže tu misao! Kako čudnovati su putovi kojima priroda dolazi do svoga savršenstva! Kakvi putovi! Kakva preobraženja! Evropa se uzrujala. Održale se konferencije. Aktoviću podijelili zlatni križ. Na sjevernoj polutki svaki čas ga se viđalo sa kovčegom. Pade mnijenje za i protiv. Neke su njegova otkrića oduševila, a drugi su sumnjičavo klimali glavom i govorili: »Tu tezu dokazuje razvoj od punoglavca do žabe. Fosilni ostaci u tom slučaju nisu dakle od velike važnosti!« No sred sve te uzbune, u koju je zapao svijet, održao se unutrašnji mir gospodina Aktovića, bradica je njegova rasla desno i lijevo, a smiješak čovjeka, koji rađa, nije silazio s njegova lica. I sad je poslije mnogo godina sjedio s odsjevom tog slavnog događaja na licu veleučeni gospodin u svojoj kancelariji. Sunce kao da je njemu na počast bacalo raskošne sjene sa bijelih gardina, na kojima su bili izvezeni leptiri, kukci, školjke i kojekakve životinje. Premda je vani sve gorilo od vrućine, u sobi je bila hladovina. Gospodin Aktović sjedio je u svom naslonjaču. Tek pred pola sata digao se od obilna ručka. Ugodna, lijena misao bez ikakva oblika škakljala ga po mozgu, da mu se lice rastegnulo u širok zadovoljan posmijeh. Učinilo mu se kao da se skupa sa stolicom nekamo diže i leti, a sa svih strana iz oblaka mali trbušasti anđeli mašu mu rupčićima. Svi presretni gledaju njega. Svi su se opili njegovom veličinom. Tako učen čovjek, pa doplovio u nebo! No odjednom nestalo cijelog tog blaženstva, vrata se otvorila, i dogodilo se nešto što gospodin Aktović nije nikada doživio i zbog čega se upravo razbjesnio. Oba krila na vratima otvorila se, oblak prašine provalio u sobu, a na pragu je stajao podvornik Sebastijan, gurajući pred sobom u njegovu sobu čitav kup smeća. Gospodin Aktović najprije od čuda raskolačio oči, ne smažući ni riječi, a onda najednom povikao iz naslonjača: - Što je, Sebastijane? Zar me ne vidiš? No na Sebastijanovu licu, koji je inače drhtao na svaki mig gospodina Aktovića, nije se pokazala ni sjenka straha. Činilo se kao da sad još bjesnije maše metlom, pa još malo i pomest će veleučenog gospodina Aktovića kao komadić papira. U posljednji je čas poskočio oprezno gospodin Aktović pred metlom i uhvatio Sebastijana za rame. - Ti si poludio! - vikao je. - Zar ne znaš da te ja ovaj čas mogu otpustiti! No jedva je gospodin Aktović to kazao, uspravio se iznenada Sebastijan, njegovi inače obješeni brci sad se nakostrušili, a oči mu sinule kao mačku. Porugljivo je smijući se pokazao ispruženom rukom prema drugoj sobi i poviknuo glasom od kojega je gospodin Aktović sav protrnuo: - Tamo idite, i sve ćete doznati! Gospodinu Aktoviću su koljena tako drhtala da je jedva koračao. Čim je stao na prag druge sobe, već mu je u susret izišla žena. Od bijesa joj je i ljutosti drhtala svaka žilica na licu. - A! - ciknula je gospođa Aktović, kad ga je vidjela. - To je dakle s tobom! - Vidjelo se kako se jedva svladava da mu se noktima ne zaleti u oči. Dignula zlatnji lornjet, a sav bijes pretvorio se u pakostan posmijeh. Kosa na zatiljku odletjela joj od gnjeva na vrh glave. Sva se zašiljila; - Šta je - mucao je gospodin dršćući. - Šta je? - cičala je gospođa Aktović. - I ti još pitaš! Eto ti novine pa čitaj! Mjesto si izgubio; odlikovanje su ti uzeli, a o tebi se piše kao o najvećoj neznalici i šarlatanu! Govoreći to pružila mu je praznu malu crnu kutiju, obloženu iznutra baršunom, u kojoj je nekoć bilo pohranjeno njegovo najveće odlikovanje: zlatni križ za zasluge. Iz gospodina Aktovića nestalo duše. Kao da se zemlja pod njim rastvorila. »Kako se to dogodilo?« - mislio je zamirući od straha, osjećajući kako mu srce tuče na grlo. - Sad znaš, što ti je činiti! - govorila je gospođa Aktović. - Tvoje ime i čast tvoje porodice zablačeno je. Samo jedan je častan izlaz! Što je sve gospodin Aktović osjećao u taj čas, ne da se iskazati. Dugo je kao ukopan stajao oborene glave, a kad se konačno ipak usudio da je digne, opazi da je sam: njegova žena već je davno otišla iz sobe. Što mi preostaje! Smrt! Samo to! - zaključio je gospodin Aktović stojeći sa praznom kutijom kraj zida, na kom je visila njegova slika. Onaj je gospodin Aktović na slici imao na prsima zlatni križ i činilo se kao da mu se smije satanski zlobno. Gospodin Aktović stao razmišljati kako da se ubije. Ustrijeliti se?! Tu čovjek odmah umre. Od otrova se predugo muči. Tada se sjetio da je pred par dana čitao u novinama kako je neki znameniti muž skočio u vodu, i to ga je ponukalo te je i sam odlučio da se utopi. Osim pomisli na smrt, gospodin Aktović želio je u ovom času još samo to da sazna onoga koji ga je upropastio, i kriv je što on sada mora da umre. Sišavši niz stepenice opazi na pločniku svoju jazavčarku Fidu. Od svih ostavljen i prezren, obratio se njoj, očekujući bar od nje samilost i poštovanje. No Fida, koja se inače uvijek uzvrpoljila kad ga je vidjela, nije sad ni repom mignula. - Fida! - zvao je nježno gospodin Aktović. - Tvoj gospodar danas će umrijeti, Fida! Još sat i ti ćeš ga izgubiti zauvijek! Fida ga je promatrala tupo, bez saučešća, a kad je svršio, zijevnula je, okrenula se i odletjela niz ulicu. »Pseto!« pomislio gospodin Aktović. »Nezahvalno kao čovjek!« Kudgod se okrenuo, nigdje nije vidio ništa utješljivo. Mračnim nebom su letjeli oblaci. Sijevalo je, spremalo se na oluju. Vjetar nosio mu prašinu u lice. »Kako bi bilo da se poveze do rijeke kočijom!« - pomislio je gospodin Aktović. No to je ipak bilo neprilično, a gdje da sad i nađe kočiju?! Oko njega se dizale uvis crne kuće i sablasno stršile u oblake. Što je dalje išao, bivalo je kuća sve manje i manje, dok se napokon nije našao u mračnoj aleji. - Hej! Veleučeni! - začuje gospodin Aktović najednom iz mraka nečiji podrugljivi glas. - Ovako hladno vrijeme, a vi se spremate u vodu. Prehladit ćete se, a možete i hunjavicu navući! Gospodin se Aktović na taj glas trgao i okrenuo, no bio je takav mrak da nije ništa razabirao. - Tko si, gade?! - povikao je gospodin Aktović. - Što se skrivaš? Dođi ovamo, ako si junak. - Pa zar me ne poznaš?! - smijao se netko porugljivo iz mraka. Ja sam onaj što ti je skinuo masku učenosti. Ja sam smrt svih lažnih veličina: doktor Kvak! »Kvak!« - stresao gospodin Aktović čuvši to ime, i sve je u njemu zakipjelo. - Lažeš, gade! - viknuo je u mrak. - Htio si da me mimoiđeš - govorio je doktor Kvak - jer sam ti smetao na putu do karijere, koju si postigao klanjajući se i sagibajući šiju, ali ja sam fakt preko koga se ne prelazi! U daljini već se vijugala rijeka, a kroz noć se strahovito orio smijeh doktora Kvaka. Gospodin je Aktović naprezao oči ne bi li ga gdje u mraku opazio, i tada najednom pod uličnom svjetiljkom ugleda neku visoku mršavu pojavu zamotanu u crni ogrtač, čiji su krajevi lepršali na vjetru. - Ha! Tu si, nitkove! - povikao je gospodin Aktović, poletio prema njemu, i već zamahnuo kišobranom tolikom snagom da se morao razbiti ili kišobran ili glava doktora Kvaka, ili oboje, kad najednom na svoje najveće iznenađenje opazi da doktor Kvak ima žablju glavu. Gospodin je Aktović stao kao ukopan. Okrugle su zelene oči doktora Kvaka buljile u njega bez izraza, a usta se širila u širok žablji posmijeh. »Čovjek sa žabljom glavom! To je ipak čudnovato!« - mislio je gospodin Aktović gledajući u doktora Kvaka, ali sa njegovih usta nije se više čula ni jedna ljudska riječ. Što je dulje gledao gospodin Aktović, sve je manje razumijevao ovaj neobični slučaj, sve čudnovatije mu je bivalo, a onda najednom stao se nečega sjećati, svijetla neka misao rodila se u mozgu, stala potiskivati sve ostale, i napokon se gospodin Aktović probudio sav u znoju. Još je uvijek sjedio u naslonjaču kamo je sjeo poslije ručka, i kad je vidio da je sav taj užas samo sanja, sretno je i zadovoljno uzdahnuo. Tad je nekoliko puta protrljao oči, pa čak i za prste se malo ugrizao, da se uvjeri ne sanja li još uvijek. »Kako lud je čovjek! Obična sanja pa te tako uzruja!« - mislio je gospodin Aktović šećući se po sobi, nastojeći da se riješi neugodnih osjećaja, ali nešto ga je neprestano vuklo ormariću, gdje je bilo pohranjeno njegovo odlikovanje. »Ako je sve sanja, onda je odlikovanje na mjestu!« - mislio je gospodin Aktović. No u njegovu je dušu ušao strah, koga nije mogao da razagna nikakvim logičkim dokazima. I mada će se to kome činiti možda i čudnovato, gospodin Aktović, privučen neodoljivom silom, približio se ormariću, otključao ga, izvadio kutijicu s odlikovanjem, i tek kad je svojim očima vidio zlatni križ, pa čak i prstom ga dotakao, tad mu je istom odlanulo. I on se smirio. Dunja .''' I Kako se sve to moglo sa mnom da dogodi? Vi morate znati kako mi je onda bilo, jer inače nećete shvatiti ništa. Bježao sam onda pred ljudima, osjećajući da je u meni sve mrtvo, obuzet strahom: sad će netko zaviriti u ove beživotne oči, koje će mu odati da je ovaj sarkastični podsmijeh oko usnica laž, prazna grimasa; otkrit će mu jedan uništen život, u kom - što je najstrašnije - nije bilo ni tračka nade, ni vjere u spasenje. Varao sam se dugo vremena sjedeći kraj kakvog kavanskog prozora ili na klupi u parku, promatrajući prolaznike i osjećajući u sebi krajnji nihilizam - taj otrov me je onda opijao kao svi otrovi - i ja sam se smijao zabrinutim licima ljudi, njihovim usklicima i provalama radosti. Pakosno sam upirao ironični pogled u njihove oči i govorio im: »Vi ste sretni, vi hoćete, jer ste ograničeni, a da znate ovo što ja znam, ne biste ni vi ništa htjeli. Mrzilo bi vas otvarati usta i reći nekome: da ili ne. Ja znam. Ja vam se smijem.« Taj ironični rastvorni smijeh, koji je bio uzrokom te su ljudi redovito zašutjeli kad sam došao u njihovo društvo, a nekakve sjene straha prešle bi preko svih lica, nije pače ni bio namjeran. On se, da tako kažem, pojavljivao iz mog mesa i moje duše, iz podlosti cijelog mog bića, i tek kad sam se jednog dana stao dosađivati tom svojom superiornošću, kad zaželjeh nešto drugo - bog zna zašto zaželjeh? - moguće da se onog dana počinjalo proljeće ili osjetih neku zebnju od pogleda jedne mlade djevojke - onda vidjeh da se ne mogu vedro nasmijati, da je moj smijeh ujedno i moja tamna duša. Ispružih ruku i vidjevši je ispruženu nasmijah se, a ona je mrtvo klonula. Sve je u meni klonulo. Stadoh umirati malo - pomalo. Od sata do sata, od sekunde do sekunde. Neki sivi flor stao me obavijati. Moje oči bile su sve ledenije. Pogled ukočeniji. Lice sve bljeđe. Najstrašnije od svega postala mi je blizina čovjekova. Nepoznate sam ljude još podnosio. Kod njih me nije smetalo kad sam osjećao njihove poglede kako plaze po mom licu... No bilo je i takvih, kod kojih mi to nije bilo svejedno. Ja sam pokušao, gledajući njihove svijetle oči, da se i moje rasvijetle. Htio sam i ja prasnuti u smijeh. Pokušaji nisu uspijevali. Ja sam kod svog smijeha čuo neko škripanje. Kad htjedoh da radosno gledam, bilo mi je užasno, kao čovjeku koji je netom oslijepio, pa napinje svoje oči da progleda. A još k tome: oni sve to vide. Oni se moguće i raduju mojoj nemoći. I ja u nekom djetinjskom očaju u takve časove zaželjeh crne očale ili da dlanovima prekrijem svoje mrtve oči, pa da se isplačem... isplačem... Suza nije bilo. Suze su spasenje. Za mene spasenja više nije bilo. Osjetih pakost prema tim sretnim i »živim« ljudima kao sakati čovjek. Ja sam bio sakat. I ono malo životnih radosti, što sam ih na časove osjećao, nije u mojoj duši ostavljalo nikakva traga. Bile su kao sunce, za kim, čim ga nestane, nastaje mrak. Mrak. Kao da sunce nikad nije bilo... Moj duševni organizam u ono doba pretvorio se, kao kod parazita, samo u jedna vječno žedna usta. Sve ostalo bilo je zakržljalo. Iščezlo. Sna nije bilo. Gadne vizije spuštale su se kao oblaci nad moju dušu i gušile sve osjećaje. Sve što je oko mene bilo, ubijalo me je, ne usmrćujući. Bio sam siromašan, ali toliko da sam mogao preživjeti. U mojoj sobi bilo je hladno, ali ta studen dala se bez štete podnositi. U moju dušu ulazilo je nešto teško, što briše sve granice, sve linije i ostavlja za sobom samo sivu prljavu ploču. I to teško osjećanje podupiralo se i produživalo je svoj opstanak kraj svijesti, da računi nisu plaćeni, odijelo izlizano i hrana oskudna... Kad se sad sjetim onog stanja u kojem sam se onda nalazio, čini mi se to kao nešto gore od groznice, od svih tjelesnih boli, kao pakao, kojemu se najveća strahota sastoji u tome što onaj, tko u njega dospije, gubi nadu u svako spasenje. Izgubio sam svaku vjeru u sebe i postao veoma bojažljiv. Desilo se da sam otišao kojem svom prijatelju i, ne gledajući mu u oči, stao pripovijedati o stanju u kom se nalazim. On se smijao, klimao glavom, i rekao mi recimo jednu jedincatu riječ: »Ti si malodušan.« Meni se u takvom času učinilo: »Gle, taj ima pravo. Kako se samo nisam dosjetio.« Osjetio sam olakšanje. Moje duševno stanje je prema tome nešto posve izvjesno, za što čak i postoji riječ: malodušan. Slično je kod bolesnika koji osjete olakšanje čuvši od liječnika ime svoje bolesti. Moja duša u onom polubolnom stanju ispružala je svoje ruke ne mogavši da se uhvati ni za jednu riječ? Ja sam često u svojoj mladosti liječio svoju melankoliju analizirajući je. Drugi put mi se činilo da je sve to kod mene od nerada. I mi smo se u svojim snobovskim dušama po drugi put začudili našoj staroj poslovici u Emersonovim ustima: U radu je spasenje. Treba dakle raditi! Zavučem se u kuću i radim nekoliko dana za redom. Priredim izložbu i ne prodam ni jedne slike. Jedan snob, inače bogat čovjek, pozvao me je poslije izložbe na večeru. Hvalio je moje slike. Nije kupio ni jedne. Preskupe su mu. Ja mu ih nisam nudio. Najstrašnije je to što moram da zavidim nekom packalu, koji proda sve, jer slika gole žene. Nikome od onih što »vole umjetnost« ne pada na pamet - dakako ni novinarima - da je on više svodilja nego slikar. Jedan stari gospodin od vlade - čovjek s abnormalnim seksusom - priskrbio mu je zemaljsku potporu. Do đavola! Do đavla! Radikalni optimiste idu još dalje. Kažu: treba se latiti unosnijeg posla. Ludo je kod nas htjeti živjeti od umjetnosti. I ja sam potražio taj unosniji posao. Dao sam oglas u novine da dajem satove iz francuskog jezika. Javila se neka siromašna i očajno glupa sobarica. Moram dakle ostati - za što također ima riječ - boem. Posuđivao sam danas i sutra i prekosutra i svaki dan. Padalo mi je i ovo na pamet: »Što? Da postanem metresa?« Nemoguće je to taj »unosniji posao«. Strašno sam zaviđao zagrebačkim prosjacima. Stajali su po uglovima s verglom. Svi su bili obučeni bolje od mene. Zasluživali su dnevno 10-20 kruna. Za jednog bez ruke čuo sam da ima kuću i živi s nekoliko djevojaka. Slavio je prave orgije. Zavidio sam mu! Jeste li i vi to doživjeli? '''II. Što me je tako uništilo? Odakle ta propast? Alkohol? Žene? Sve je to kasnije došlo. Propast je došla iz moje duše. Znam ljude koji su se mnogo strašnije opijali, organizam im je mnogo slabiji od moga, ali oni nemaju ovakvih časova. Da! To su kod njih tek časovi. Razmišljao sam mnogo o svojoj propasti i došao do općenitih zaključaka. Da li su ispravni, to ne znam. Hipoteze, teorije, teorijice ili, još bolje, utvare... utvare. To je moja najmilija riječ. Evo, o čem sam razmišljao. Do svoje šesnaeste godine bio sam poput većine odgojen u duhu koji ne prestiže četrnaesti vijek. Srednji vijek živio je sa mnom u ono doba kad je moja duša bila najnježnija, kad je rasla, kad je nastajala, onda kad je najviše primala, i ono što je primala, ostajalo je u njoj kroz čitav život. Tek u šesnaestoj godini počeo sam disati duhom svog vremena. Što sad? U godinu dana postao sam već oficijelni ateist. Ja više boga neću! Ni pod kakvu cijenu! Ha! Da ga pomišljam u nekom novom obliku? Neću! Imao sam previše neugodnih iskustava sa starim. I što sad slijedi? Tri ili četiri godine - opet doba kad sam mogao da najviše primim - prošle su mi u razgrađivanju svega što je dosad bilo u mojoj duši. Došao je i prekomjerni ponos što mi je uspjelo sve to razoriti. Iskukuljiti se. Apres moi le déluge! To su valjda loci communes u biografiji većine naših ljudi. Ali i ja sam to proživio. Kad treba da prikažem genezu, onda moram i to spomenuti. I ja sam se poput junaka drama i romana iz devetnaestog vijeka bunio protiv porodice. Ona me je sputavala, davila, uništavala. Izdavala me »cjelovom«. Krv mi je postala mrska riječ, jer je bila najjači dokaz protiv svih krikova moje duše. Jedanput, sredinom ljeta - bilo mi je osamnaest godina - poslije jedne svađe u kući odletio sam jednom svom prijatelju, izjadao mu se i nakon toga otputovao navečer u Beč, nemajući, kad sam tamo stigao, ništa drugo osim željezničke karte i jednu krunu. Lutao sam po onim sparnim ulicama i proboravio nekoliko dana tamo ne vidjevši ništa drugo osim onih kućerina. Što? Čistit ću cipele, ali bit ću slobodan. Poslije nekoliko dana vratio sam se plačući - da plačući! - skoro cijelim putem u Zagreb. Moj otac bio je činovnik kod vlade - majka mi je rano umrla - pa kako nije bio stvoren za porodicu, mrzio me je, jer sam mu smetao u njegovoj slobodi isto toliko koliko i on meni. A što o drugom odgoju? On je mene psovao i kažnjavao, ne zato da me popravi, nego zato jer me mrzio, jer se naslađivao mojim mukama. Mogao bih skoro reći da mu je to razbijalo monotoniju života ako me je kadikad do krvi išibao. Takav sam stupio u život: nesposoban da mene tko ljubi ili ja koga drugoga. Satiričke sam knjige najradije čitao. U ljubav s osvjedočenjem nisam vjerovao i smatrao sam je jalovom sentimentalnošću. A što da o tom više govorim? Moje djetinjstvo je moje najmračnije doba. Kišni dani. Kiša, čame, suze! Teška glavobolja pada mi na moždane dok pišem ove retke. Djetinjstvo bez ljubavi! Ljubav. O kako bih rado ja danas nekoga ljubio! Moja tetka, kod koje sam živio poslije očeve smrti, pripovijedala mi je da sam bio »dobro i zlatno dijete«. I pomislih često kasnije s gorčinom i suzama u očima: »A što oni učiniše, što učiniše s tim »dobrim i zlatnim djetetom!« Ne! Neću više da pišem. Nitko me se više ne tiče. Ja pišem ove retke jer me boli, jer moram da to nekom priopćim. Ljudima ne! Njima nikako. Oni su okrutni i onda kad hoće da budu dobri. Dobar je jedino onaj koji ne dolazi u moju blizinu. Jedino, u što sam u svojoj mladosti vjerovao, bilo je prijateljstvo. Poslije razočaranja kod kuće, u školi, u životu jedino utočište, kamo sam dolazio, i gdje mi je bila nadomještena ljubav roditeljska, i sve ostalo, bio je prijatelj. Danas više ni u prijatelje ne vjerujem. Moj prijatelj bio je visok, mršav, plav i veoma plah mladić. Zakukuljen sam u se. Do kraja razorenih živaca. Stvorenje koje nije bilo moćno ni jedne jače emocije u životu. Ja sam jedini bio koji sam mogao da probudim nešto u toj mrtvoj duši. Zato je sav ovisio o meni. Ja sam to znao i uživao sam u svojoj moći. Po čitave dane provodio je kod kuće zakopan među knjigama ili ležeći bez misli na divanu, i to je bilo pravo čudo, ako mi je koji put uspjelo da ga odvučem u kavanu, na koncert ili u kazalište. Ponašao se onda kao da je zabasao. U kući prolazili su mu monotono dani kraj mušičavog oca, nekog poštanskog činovnika, i majke, histerične žene, od koje je baštinio živčanu bolest. Mene je k njemu privlačilo što me je iskreno štovao. I njegovi roditelji znali su koliko on o meni ovisi i susretali su me s osobitim štovanjem i simpatijama. On je bio tako slab, prozračan, krhak, šutljiv i bez individualnosti, da sam se u njegovu društvu osjećao kao u samoći. On je redovito šutio, katkada mi je protuslovio, ali se brzo povlačio, tako da mi se razgovor s njime pričinjao kao jedan drugi monolog. Često smo se po ljetnim noćima šetali tako zaneseni da nismo znali kojim smo sve ulicama prolazili. Kao da smo se digli od zemlje. Kad smo se sastajali, on bi se - premda sam već nekoliko godina s njime boravio - duboko naklonio i čvrsto mi stisnuo ruku. I zato sam ga volio što je u saobraćanju bio vrlo diskretan. Znao je šutjeti. Često smo se i svađali. Prije nekoliko dana dolazio sam ja prvi k njemu. On je kod takvih zgoda čak i živahan. On prvi k meni nije mogao doći, jer mu ja to ne bih nikako oprostio. Trebalo je da odluka sazori u meni. On je to naslućivao i čekao mene. Pošto sam kraj njega uvijek ja sam govorio i sve započinjao, a on u svemu bio veoma pasivan, dogodilo se te sam poslije nekoliko godina našeg međusobnog druženja otkrio da ja uopće ne poznam njegovu dušu. Volio sam ga da ni sam nisam znao zašto. Kasnije sam primijetio da on toga nije ni vrijedan. On se sa mnom družio jer sam mu bio potreban. Bio sam mu jedino rastresenje u životu: naprosto zabava. Kad sam poslije klonuo i postao šutljiv, on se vrlo brzo otuđio od mene, i htio da na mahove bude čak i superioran. Osjećao za mene nije ništa. Činilo se kao da sam mu posve tuđ. Zvao se Jakov. U doba kad su još moji živci bili snažni, dok sam u svako doba bio sposoban za najduhovitiji razgovor u najzadimljenijoj kavani, mislio sam da veoma dobro živim. Stvaranje nadomještavalo mi je sve ostalo. Tek naknadno otkrio sam kako sam srkoman bio kroz čitavu svoju mladost. Moja ironija uništavala je. U mojoj se blizini nisu smjeli rješavati socijalni problemi - osobito kako se to kod nas čini - ili raspravljati s ozbiljnim licem i namrštenim čelom o banalnim stvarima. Govornika sam začas ščepao za vrat. Društvo se koturalo od smijeha. Drugo nisu ni zaslužili ti govornici. Htjeli su da krate vrijeme plitkim opservacijama o našem društvu. A svaka je bila apsolutna. I što je još gore: općenita. Ja to nisam dopuštao. Radije dvije boce na stol. Humanih i kulturnih ljudi na Balkanu nema. Ti govornici hoće da ih se štuje zbog njihovih opservacija. To je sve. A ja sam ih nemilo strijeljao. Jednoga dana otkrio sam da ja nisam ništa drugo nego duševni harambaša. Lovac, koji strijelja, jer mu je to slast. Priznajem otvoreno. Eto, to je balkanska etika. Kulturni narodi svakog pojedinca nastoje upotrijebiti prema njegovim - silama i sposobnostima. On je jednako štovan kao i svi ostali. Nema ni aristokracije staleža. Mi još živimo u junačko doba. Kod nas se štuje samo junak dana. Pobjednik kod igara. On je idol. Čovjeka u čovjeku poštovati - to ljudi kod nas uopće ne razumiju - što to znači. Ja to po sebi sudim. Čovjek je onakav, kakav odgoj primi. U tome nipošto ne popuštam. A kako sam ja odgojen! Kultura je kod mene odijelo, koje mogu nositi samo neko vrijeme. Ona još nije izrasla iz moje vlastite duše. Šta to, primjerice, znači stisnuti usnice na ciničan podsmijeh? Dostojno jednog izbičevanog lakaja tj. jedne lakajske naravi. A mi smo svi veoma cinični, ako ne javno, a ono potajno. Ako je naš čovjek od prirode duhovit; ili mu je uspjelo nekoliko izuma, ili je napisao nekoliko dobrih romana, ili je vrstan agronom, to njega ne oplemenjuje. To je oružje u njegovim rukama. Naši ljudi sve podnose, samo ne vlast. To je bilo u mojoj naravi, da se rugam. Ja sam se poput djeteta morao da smijem svemu što je smiješno. Sebi samome najčešće i najviše. Bilo je ljudi koji su zaslužili da ih poštedim. Bili su moji dobrotvori. No svoj smijeh nisam ni u tom slučaju mogao da sakrijem. Otkrio sam i tu neku etiku. Jedan je stradao, deset se kraj toga izvrsno zabavljalo. A ja sve slutim da je to nekakav biološki zakon. Valjda su zato i izmislili da je najveća čovjekoljubivost ne smijati se dok drugi plaču, niti žalostiti se dok se drugi raduju. Ja sam kod svog oca, a onda kod sebe, otkrio protivno. Dakle, posve, her.. re.. dita.... rno! Onaj čovjek koji je prvi izrekao tu zlatnu tezu, nije sigurno imao ovakve živce kao ja. U mom jeziku znači njegova teza: »Bori se uvijek uspješno protiv svojih živaca.« Jakov je bio zlatan i lukav čovjek. Njega je moja ironija zabavljala i onda kad je bila uperena protiv njega. Meni se bar tako činilo. Ja sam se u sebi opravdavao ovako: »Vjeruj mi, prijatelju, ja bih bio zahvalan svakom tko bi mi poklonio ovako skupocjene ironije kao što je moja.« Pa tako je i bilo. Dogodilo se to baš u ono doba dok sam još živio u sferama dijaboličara kao što su E. T. A. Hoffmann, Barbey d'Aureville, Poe i Baudelaire. Hoffmanna sam prvog progutao. Njegov gospodin s plavim ogrtačem, iz »Đavoljih eliksira«, vrlo me je zadivljavao. Uživao sam u njegovoj đavolskoj pojavi kao u čašici rakije. I što se dogodi? Jednog dana susretnem ja isto takvu sotonu u Zagrebu. Ah! Divni oni romantični dani! Mom Jakovu dizala se kosa na glavi kad sam mu pripovijedao o »Njemu«. Ako ja već nisam potpuno vjerovao u ovog đavla, vjerovao je Jakov. Kasnije ću pripovijedati o Jakovljevim savjetima kako da se riješim te sotone. Moju sotonu - koju danas iskreno sažalijevam; povero diavolo - upoznao sam u kavani. Bila je to, dakako, moderna sotona. Čedna i siva. Uvijek elegantno sivo odijelo, sive rukavice, sive cipele. Blijed, prekrasno blijed. Velike crne oči, pune ironije. Mefistofelski zavijene obrve. Tanke ispijene jezuitske usnice i pokvareni zubi. Visoko čelo i kosa natrag začešljana poput đavolske perjanice. Hodao je uvijek malo pognut. Mogao je da popije neobično mnogo rakije, premda ga nikad nisam vidio pijana. Njegove riječi siktale su od ironije. Pričinjao mi se kao lutka. Nikad ga nisam čuo ni uzdahnuti. To je on, a s druge strane ja, naivan kao dobri Hoffmannov brat Medardo. Najviše je na me djelovalo njegovo neobično uvjerenje s kojim je govorio. Kod prvog našeg susreta nazvao me je packalom. Ta iznenadna zaušnica načinila me je neizrecivo djetinjastim. Kušao sam parirati. Nije mi uspjelo. Postanem sentimentalan i kažem mu: - Molim! Evo s jedne strane metnite pištolj, a ja s druge moje slike. Ja mogu da sa svojom smrću potvrdim iskrenost svojih djela. On se nasmiješio, i s mirom, od kojeg sam sav protrnuo, izvadio iz džepa revolver, metnuo ga na stol i rekao podrugljivo: - Da vidimo. Ako ne želite odmah, sami odredite rok. Problijedio sam kao zid. No u času sam se opet sabrao i odlučno rekao: - Dobro. U jedan sat. Bilo je pola dvanaest. - Ako mislite - rekoh mu poslije moje stanke - da ću se predomisliti, onda se varate. Još par čašica rakije, i sve to bit će mi igrarija. On je nastavio s jednakom ironijom: - To je logika svih samoubica. Vrijeme je prolazilo. Ja sam mislio, da to svakako moram učiniti. Tačno u jedan sat uzeo sam revolver. Njegova ironična maska nije se ni malo promijenila. U onom djelu kavane gdje smo sjedili nije više bilo nikoga. Bio sam već pijan, ali uzevši revolver u ruke, problijedio sam. Kad sam ga već prislonio na čelo, reče on mirno i s pakosnim podsmijehom: - Glupost! Zar vi mislite da bih vam ga ja dao da je nabijen? Izvolite se osvjedočiti: u tom revolveru nema naboja. U sekundi mi je odlanulo, ali već u slijedećem času osjećao sam se uvrijeđenim. Pocrvenio sam od opravdane srdžbe. Osjećao sam se veoma jak. - Kako ste se usudili? - rekoh mu. On se dignuo, drsko mi pristupio, nasmiješio se i poklonio: - Stojim vam na raspoloženju! Ja sam se načas tako smeo da sam samo izmucao: - Ja ne shvaćam... Kakve su to šale. Nato smo izišli iz kavane. Sjećam se, škropila je kiša. Moram i ovo nadodati. Ja sam se onda uistinu htio ubiti, premda nimalo nisam bio osvjedočen da moje slike vrijede. Ovaj čovjek mi se narugao kako se ja još nisam nikome, ali on mi je svakako još i danas veoma simpatičan. Moju sotonu je apsint međutim posve uništio. I nos mu je pocrvenio. Čuo sam naknadno da je i to jedan od onih ljudi koji rakijom uništavaju »um«. III. Ima kod nas takozvanih karikaturista, koji naprave loš portret i to nazivaju karikaturom. Budući da ne znaju portretirati, zato su karikaturiste. Prava je to počast za onoga čija karikatura ude u šaljivi list. »Samo velike ljude karikiraju.« Uostalom i ja sam u svojim slabijim raspoloženjima stao karikirati. (Svakako je to za mene inferioran i socijalan posao.) Međutim, ja svojim karikaturama nisam pribavljao ljudima slavu. Recimo: netko je zvekan. Ja sam to i istaknuo. Bilo je nacrtano tako sugestivno da je to i on sam morao osjetiti. Jedna moja dosjetka uništila je mnogu karijeru. Kudgod dođe, smiješan je kao profesor kome đaci prikopčavaju na leđa komadić papira. Ima dakle i takvih ljudi koje može uništiti i jedna dosjetka. Međutim, kako sam već spomenuo, ja bih volio da je netko onakve dosjetke pravio na moj račun. Ovakav neprijatelj je veoma čovjekoljubiv. Danas, primjerice, ne karikiram nikoga. U časovima inspiracije fićukam kakve banalne melodije ili rješavam matematičke primjere. Rasipam svoj talent i uživam u tom rasipanju. To je pakost. To je đavo. A meni je bilo neizrecivo žao tih kukavica i potajnih neprijatelja. Samilost se prirodno iskukuljila u prezir. A kako je teško živjeti u gradu, gdje sve prezireš. Vidiš im u utrobu. Pa još k tome čovjek nema novaca da sjedne u prvi vlak i juri... juri nekamo. Kamo? Svejedno. Glavno je da se od njih odalečuješ. Jer oni ti se osvećuju, a ti ne možeš nego da pljuneš. Tvoj neprijatelj isplazi ti jezik kao deran. No to je još i dražesno. Ali oni! Fuj! Neka ih sve poždere kakva vatra! Zbog njih zamrzio sam sav taj grad. Žene su zavodljive, ali ogade mi se smjesta kad se sjetim da su one još inferiornije od njih. One im se podavaju. Daju se cijele. Više puta dogodi se i strašno mi je koračati po asfaltu. Htio bih da poletim. Moj lijepi; moj mili; moj predivni đavo zatvorio se u svoj stan. Nikad ne mogu da se s njime sastanem. On! Moje božanstvo! I što se konačno dogodilo? Osjetio sam da je moja ironija previše skupocjena za ove ljude oko mene i stao sam bosti samoga sebe. U tome ima oluje. Kolika je to slast smijati se svojim ambicijama. Pa čak i pred drugima. Oni misle da se ja ponizujem. A, eto, baš u tom je moja svijest i moja oholost. Iskristalizirao sam se. Sâm sam. Kroz podsmijeh gledam u svijet. Ja ih više neću da razumijem. Ja ih ne razumijem. Oni govore, prijete se, pjene, lete prema meni sa stisnutim pesnicama, ali meni se oni pričinjaju kao gluhom čovjeku koji sluša samo tišinu. Pomislite: ja ih ne čujem. Kako su strašno komični. Ja šutim. A moje sunce! Nitko od njih i ne sluti kakvo me sunce grije. Okrenem prema njemu svoje oči i pune sjaja okrećem ih prema njima. Sunce tinja u mojim očima. Oni već imaju i filozofa i pjesnika i divnu glazbu i žena i vina: svejedno su fukara. A ja im svoje sunce neću pokloniti. Ne! Ne! Podnipošto. Ja imam svoju bol. A svaka moja bol tone u slast. Moje sve je nad govorom. Neću ja svoje osjećaje da probadam riječima. Ja znam kako se svako zlo pretvara u himnu. Onda to nisam znao i opijao sam se. Nisam mogao da prisustvujem s njima nego na gozbi. Morao sam da dajem. Evo vam mene. Ja vam se predajem, jer znam da mogu dati više nego svi vi. I moji osjećaji sagorješe u čamu, kao svježe proljetno jutro u podne. Onda sam bježao daleko od njih s ugašenom svojom dušom. Samo bez duše sam ponižen. Samo bez nje! IV. Na pijanke sastajali smo se u mom atelieru. Jedne večeri svi smo se iznenadili. Jakov je došao sa gitarom. On se onda prvi put opio. Bio je neizrecivo komičan. Držao je čak i govore. Meni je sastavio cijeli panegirik. Nazvao me je Dionizijem. Ostali smo do zore. Prema jutru raspjevali smo se. Otada se to ponavljalo svaku večer. Koncerti, kazalište, sve mi se to činilo inferiornijim užitkom. Glavna je stvar osjećaj, a ja sam često otišao s ovakvog koncerta zijevajući, pospan i umoran dozlaboga. A u mom atelieru bile su prave orgije. Ljudi su postali znatiželjni. Jedne večeri došao je jedan umjetnički mecena, koji je već pet godina bio rastavljen sa svojom ženom i htio da mi se prikaže kao duševni čovjek s ovom rečenicom: - Ja sve mogu da shvatim (sic!), samo ne ženu. Žena je sfinga. Konačno vas razdere. Ja sam natočio čašicu i pošto sam napravio jednu uvredljivu gestu, koje on nije ni primijetio, rekao sam mu: - To sad, čini mi se, kola po gradu. Moderno je biti mizogin. Veliki duhovi izriču aforizme u svojim najslabijim časovima. To su mrvice s njihova stola. Osrednjima su te mrvice kulminacija. Stali su padati aforizmi i o ženama. Ha! To je nešto. Koga, do đavla, nije mučio seksus? O tom je čak svatko i razmišljao! Svatko je čak i bježao za ženama. A napokon dobio je i košaricu. Imao je dakle prilike i da znamenito uzdahne: žena je đavo. (A ja se sve čudim što se žene ne čude kad ih nazivaju đavolima.) Žena je postala đavlom većinom glasova. Ja je takvom nisam nikad smatrao. Da je lisica onda mogla doći do grožđa, ne znam bi li i ona aforistički primijetila da je kiselo. Eto, Ezop nikako ne može da zastari. A evo, kako je žena postala sfinga! Svaki muškarac pronađe na sebi jedno svojstvo kojim mora osvojiti ženu. Jedan je uvjeren da su njegovi zafrkani brkovi neodoljivi. Najbolje se to vidi po tom da on dnevno izgubi pola sata f'rčući ih. Drugi je ponosan na svoja široka ramena i mišice. Treći misli da ima lice kao Gabrijel. Četvrti je ponosan na svoj duh. I tako dalje. Jednoj ženi - a oni misle da svojim osobinama moraju osvojiti baš svaku ženu - ne sviđaju se, međutim, ni prekrasni brkovi prvoga, ni široka ramena drugoga, ni veliki duh petoga. Njoj se, recimo, sviđa jedan posve drugi. Primjerice, kakav mladi avijatičar. Međutim, to ne može da shvati ni prvi, ni drugi, ni peti. Oni su previše samodopadni. Oni nikako ne mogu posumnjati u neodoljivost svojih brkova i drže zato ženu sfingom. Mnogi se zgražaju što će kakva mlada djevojčica, kad joj pokažu fotografiju Schopenhauerovu, reći da je taj filozof ružan kao majmun i da ga ona ne bi poljubila da joj pokloni svoja »Pererga i paralipomena«. Ja sam međutim, za djevojčicu. Skromno priznajem da se ne bih nipošto upustio u ljubavni odnošaj sa ženom koja bi bila mudra, ali i ružna kao Schopenhauer. Nato smo popili našu rakiju. Mecena je otišao za četvrt sata. Nikad ga kasnije nisam vidio. Da sam bio obzirniji, kupio bi možda nekoliko mojih slika. Ali ja sam se više naslađivao u onom času njegovim smetenim licem nego onim novcima, što bi mi ih dao. To je balkanski ćef. Jakov mi je kasnije protuslovio, ali ja mu jednostavno nisam odgovarao. Konačno je dodao da šutim jer se smatram pobijeđenim. Ja sam ga naknadno kaznio za tu netaktičnost. V. Jakov je postajao sve drskiji. U nastupima velike melankolije nisam mogao da ostanem sam u atelieru, i najednom bih tako rekavši bez daha dotrčao k njemu. On je već primijetio kako ja propadam. - Kud ćemo? Što ćemo? Pošto ćemo? - rekao je lijeno sliježući ramenima. Ja sam škripao zubima. - U atelier. - A što ćemo tamo? - procijedio je kroz zube. Ja sam se okrenuo bez riječi i strašno zalupio za sobom vratima. Za deset časaka vratio sam se natrag. On je sjedio s nepromijenjenim izrazom na licu. - Ajde sa mnom - rekao sam mu bijesno. - Kuda? - razvlačio je on lijeno. - Zar je to nešto takva, zbog čega moramo ići u atelier? Sad sam istom otkrio kako mi je potreban ovaj nitkov. On je bez protuslovlja primao u sebe cijeloga mene. Moje ekstaze, moje čame, sve je upijao u se kao spužva. On mi je bio potreban u mom monologu. Potreban! Ja dakle ovisim o njemu. Otkrio sam otada u njemu svog najopasnijeg neprijatelja? - Što? opet ćemo piti... i piti... i piti... i čekati inspiraciju. To je naivno... To me vrijeđa. Planuo sam. Njega smije nešto vrijeđati! Usuđuje se govoriti i o inspiraciji. Bestidnik! - Ako sad ne ideš sa mnom; - rekao sam odlučno - onda sam danas posljednji put prešao prag tvoje sobe. Moja odlučnost smjesta je djelovala. Bio je plašljiv kao zec. On se nije mene bojao, ali je bio plašljiv i pokoran. Bio je inkarnacija svih mojih strahovitih raspoloženja. Njegovo ispijeno blijedo lice, ugašene oči i nekakav sluzav podsmijeh oko usnica. Kad smo došli u atelier, bio je već sumrak. Zapalio sam svijeću. On se u ogrtaču zavalio u naslonjač; a glava mu je pala na prsa. - No sad smo u atelieru... sad smo u atelieru... Što sad?... Što sad? - govorio je, lijeno pomičući glavom? Ta njegova klonulost osvježila me je. (Eto, zašto ja o njemu ovisim.) - Skini ogrtač! - kažem mu još uvijek odlučnim tonom. - Zašto da ga skidam? - pisne on gotovo s nekim malim očajem, a ja sam ga s nekom pakosnom radošću podigao sa stolice i stao mu skidati ogrtač. - Moj si, sad mi više nećeš pobjeći. Nato sam otišao k vratima, zaključao ih i ključ s ironičnim podsmijehom spremio u džep svog prsluka. Natočio sam dvije čašice. - Ti mi trebaš, jer ja moram da nekoga mučim. Samo nečije muke mogu da mi na časove povrate smisao za život. Pao sam. Duboko sam pao. O! Ja se bojim optimista sa zdravim živcima, koji na dan mogu da uživaju s deset žena. Znam ja kako je to neobično pikantno svaki dan oblačiti čisto rublje i biti od lakaja nošen u kupaonicu. Međutim: optimista nascitur. Tko se rodio s tom anomalijom, da uživa u skromnom životu, neka i taj živi. Ja za ove slike, koje vise tu po stijenama, osjećam pravo na jedan ljetnikovac bar s tri lakaja. Moja krv i moja rafinirana duša traže da mi se poda najljepša žena. Što je to? Mozak pun halucinacija. Ali za mene su ove halucinacije zbilja, kao i osjećaj onoga koji može da uživa u skromnosti. A što ja mogu! Da budem komičan i da se pozovem na Schillera: Darum das ist, was den Menschen zieret und das ist der Verstand. Ja sam razum! Još i više. Dajte! Dajte! Reći će mi čak i ulica, da je Schiller već odavna zastario. Tko se rodi bez ikakvih predrasuda, a ima po svom staležu moć da se ogradi od svega, što se zove čovjek; toga ne treba posebno poučavati da bude optimista. Ti šuplji savjeti samo su zato tu da robovima svežu ruke na leđa u času kad hoće da se pobune ili počine samoubistvo. To su papirnate banknote, koje se izdavaju, jer zlato treba na drugom mjestu. Surogat od prekrasnih apstrakcija. Ako meni ne treba život, treba ga državi. O! Ona čak može da me zato i kazni, ako se drznem i dignem na se oružje. Ratovi ne prestaju, a ja se šećem kao pilešce po dvorištu, koje će jednog dana doći pod nož kuharice i pijetlovski se nazivljem: slobodnim građaninom. Pravo, ovo sadašnje ljudsko pravo, to je nepoštivanje moje snage. Ja hoću borbu. Životinjsku borbu. Ali što se dogodi? Državi je već dosta mog razlaganja. Ona za ovakav slučaj ima aleksandrovskih gesta, i jednostavno rasiječe na opće dobro moju glavu kao gordijski čvor. Shvaćaš li sad zašto ja za sve, koji pišu o optimizmu, nosim sa sobom bič? Oni su kažu; riješili sve krize? A riješili su ih tako da pišu knjige o toploj sobi. Piju kraj toga i fino vino. Ti misliš da im zaviđam. Fuj! Kao med cijede im se zlatne riječi s usnica. I srce se zagrijalo. Kaplju čak i suze. A kakvi su sve to jaki dokazi! Cok! Ustaju u pet sati u jutro s pjevicama. I rade kao mravi. Za deset godina sagradili su sistem. Sistem, koji briše suze sa ljudskih očiju. Ne treba ništa drugo nego da se svi ljudi upute u taj sistem i shvate ga? Samo to. No nije čak ni to dosta! Moraju, štaviše, svi i živjeti s tim sistemom. Ustajati s pjevicama i raditi kao mravi. Oni su međutim kroz deset godina svog humanog rada zaboravili na vrlo jednostavne činjenice. Evo, da im kažem s biblijskom jednostavnošću: »Ni svako žito ne uspijeva na svakom tlu.« A kakvih sve ima mozgova? Uostalom, što? Njihov moral glasi ovako: Tko ima, neka živi, tko nema, neka bude dobar i krotak. Krasno je to što ljudi mogu da žive i o riječima. Oni pače s riječima izrečenim u jednom raspoloženju mogu da žive dvije tisuće godina. Pij, Jakove! Pij, mali moj! Moj ideal je živjeti na državni trošak. Na trošak poštenje općenitosti. Nemoj misliti, dragi moj, da sam sve ovo govorio zbog koga drugoga osim zbog sebe samoga. Njih neka đavo nosi. Nama nasuprot na zidu stajalo je zrcalo. Pogledao sam tamo. Jakovljeve oči upale su duboko u očne šupljine. Ruke su mu nemoćno klonule uz tijelo. Usnice su mu se od časa do časa grčevito trzale. A iza njega stajao sam ja. Moje tijelo stopilo se s mrakom, a svjetlo svijeće obasjavalo je samo moju glavu. Oči su mi blještale, lice blijedo, a usnice bile su mi perverzno iskrivljene na podsmijeh. Zapalio sam cigaretu. - Fuj! U kakve sam ja to teme zapao. He! He! Ti već spavaš. Pij! Pij, dragi moj! Da znaš, kako te ljubim! Uhvatio sam ga za podbradak i pritisnuo na njegove polustudene usnice svoje. I stadoh ga bijesno cjelivati. Onda obuhvatih njegovu glavu, zarih mu prste u kose i stadoh svojim očima tonuti u njegove. On je samo nešto mucao. Zapjevah jednu pjesmu. Nešto je u meni izgaralo, kidalo se i pretvaralo se u tu pjesmu. - Ne! Ne! Dragi moj. Nije istina što sam ja dosad rekao. Ja tebe volim jer hoću da tvoju dušu uskrsnem od mrtvih. Da te zagrijem dahom svojim. Žao mi te je... Beskrajno žao. Osjetih, cjelivajući ga, kako me peku suze po obrazima. To jest. Bili smo već obojica pijani. Stao sam mu opet pripovijedati o »njemu«. Rekoh mu da je on ukrotio u jedan đavolski intelekt svoju tigarsku narav. Previše sam, rekoh, s njim koketirao. Ukrah mu iz zjenice njegovu otrovnu dušu? Isprva sam bio veseo. Ali ta tuđa duša sad uništava. On to zna i smije mi se. Jakov me na to stao savjetovati. Razotkrio se. Ispostavilo se da se on potajno smije tom mom demonu. Ali slušao je mene, jer ga je to zabavljalo. Takvog se demona čovjek rješava jednostavno tako da mu priđe i kvrcne ga po nosu. To je dostatno da ga čovjek ubije. Tako bi bar on s njime postupao. U atelieru bilo je sparno; Ja sam se smijao toj iznenadnoj Jakovljevoj odlučnosti. Rastali smo se tek kad se već stalo daniti. VI. Već tjedan dana živim o kavanskoj bijeloj kavi i čajevima. Rublje nisam promijenio već četiri tjedna. Uvijek kad prolazim mimo praone, pređem na drugu stranu pločnika. Bojim se, sad će me zaustaviti ona pralja. Već dva mjeseca nisam joj platio. A dugujem joj tek nekoliko kruna. Kaput mi je pun masnih mrlja. Pala su mi dva puceta. Šešir mi se prošupljio od mnogog pozdravljanja. Noću nisam bio u atelieru. Luđački se bojim izmišljati nove isprike gazdarici. Spavao sam na klupi u parku. Što sad? Još malo pa ću početi pisati u socijalističke novine. Eto, samo toga me je strah. Samo to bi me ponizilo. Ali uzalud! Svaki dućanski izlog s delikatesama diže u meni prosvjed. Moja fantazija ne radi ništa drugo nego otvara kutije sa sardinama. Pijem kavu s prekrasnom ženom u jednoj sjenici. Kupam se. Ona mi se smiješi. Zagrlila me. Pušimo jednu cigaretu. Najprije povuče ona jedan dim, onda ja. Malo smo se umorili. Idemo na jagode. Glava mi je na svilenom jastučiću. Ne! Ona leži na divanu. A ja na podu kraj nje na krznu. Nehajno mi pruža svoju raskošnu golu ruku. A ja ljubim te bijele prstiće. Izgrist ću ih. Mirišu svježinom. Dijamant na prstu hladi mi usnice. Stao sam pred kavanom. Gledam kroz stakla, ali ne vidim nikoga poznatoga. Gladan sam, ali htio bih jedan sladoled. Konobaru sam već dužan nekoliko kava. Posljednji put, kad sam mu se ispričao, bojao sam se da će me pljusnuti. Čelo mi se oznojilo. I u drugim kavanama sam dužan. Prašina, sparina. Da sam sad na vrhu katedrale, s nasladom bih skočio strmoglavce. Jedan čovjek gurnuo me žestoko laktom. Okrenuo sam se, i pogled mu je pao baš na moje cipele bez pete. Nije se ni ispričao. Užasna zvonjava. Netko me gurne odostraga. Malo da me nije tramvaj pogazio. Ali ja svejedno još uvijek mislim o onom čovjeku što me gurnuo. Akcija i reakcija! Eto, jedan komadić života prođe i u takvim razmišljanjima. Već mi je dosta. Neću više da mislim o tome. Zašto ne bih razmišljao o nečemu što je ugodno. Ali ipak ja još uvijek mislim. Eto, to su društvene veze. Strahovito, koliko ja razmišljam o svojim bližnjima. Mene naime kod svega toga smeta to što me on omalovažuje. Meni je dakle stalo do njegova mišljenja. Fuj! Da li i drugi ljudi ovako razmišljaju ako ih netko gurne laktom. Dobro je, što nitko ne zna za ove moje misli. Što bi bilo da su sve to čuli ovi prolaznici? Do đavla? Kakvo bi to bilo poniženje! Smijali bi mi se. Sad je četvrt na tri. Kuda ću po ovoj sparini? Idem kući. Tražit ću od gazdarice jednu krunu. To je peti put što joj dolazim. Potjerat će me. Ali svejedno. Što bi bilo da sam prodao sve svoje slike! Vratio bih joj sve. Još bih joj dao pedeset kruna više. »Ovih pedeset kruna dajem vam jer vas prezirem«. Ona bi za mnom vikala. Bacila bi mi pedeset kruna u lice. Ali ja bih joj okrenuo lice i otišao na ulicu. Vratio se više ne bih, a za četvrt sata digla bi ona onu pedeseticu i spravila je u ormar. Svatko ima svoj put. Budući da ja idem svojim putem, ja moram po peti put posuđivati jednu krunu. Kad sam uhvatio kvaku na njezinim vratima, malo sam se uzrujao. Ali nije li to smiješno uzrujavati se? Ušao sam. U njezinoj sobi uvijek jednako miriše po gnjilim jabukama. Ona baš slaže čisto rublje u ormar. Prozor je otvoren. Sa dvorišta se čuje vika dječurlije. Zar joj nije dosadno ovako živjeti. Međutim ona se naučila, pa joj je slast slagati čisto rublje u ormar. Kad sam je zapitao za jednu krunu, stala me je strašno grditi. Rekla mi je da se ona čudi kako ovako mlad i zdrav čovjek može tako duboko pasti. Nazvala me je dangubom. Ja sam je ponovo mirno zapitao. Nisam pri tom ni pocrvenio. To je nju i uzrujalo. Da sam pocrvenio, ona bi me još neko vrijeme psovala, ali konačno bi mi dala jednu krunu. Moje rumenilo pokazalo bi joj da je moralno djelovala na me. Ovako ništa. Ja sam je pustio da se izgovori, da joj pokažem da mi nije nimalo stalo do njezinih riječi, zapitao sam je pače po treći put jednu krunu, i nato sam se skoro u istom času okrenuo i izišao. Štaviše: kad sam ušao u njezinu sobu, nisam ni skinuo šešir. Ovaj me je slučaj ohrabrio. Pomislio sam u sebi: Eto, tako se ponaša natčovjek. On je zapravo veoma praktičan čovjek. Ja sam bakicu svojim postupkom posvema uništio. Ja posve sigurno znam da ona sad od jada sigurno i plače. Eto, kakav sam ja đavao. Uvijek kad pomislim da sam zao, osjetim neku slast. Pola sata prošlo mi je s njom u razgovoru. Čak i to. U duševnom životu kao i u gastronomiji. Većini ljudi žabe su ogavne. Nekoji su dosjetljivi i jedu ih kao poslasticu? Ja sam sisao sav med iz ovog prizora s mojom gazdaricom. Na dobitku sam. Konačno sam kraj kavane susreo nekog čovjeka, koji mi je posudio jednu krunu. On me stao nešto pitati o mojim slikama, ali ja sam se učtivo oprostio. On je primijetio mali podsmijeh oko mojih usnica i planuo. To jest, nije planuo, on me je samo prekorio: - Vi se na mene obraćate samo onda kad trebate novaca. - To je slučaj! - rekoh mu. Što sam mu ja mogao da kažem! On se u slikarstvo baš ni malo ne razumije, premda bi strastveno rado o tom govorio. On naime ima tu nedužnu ljudsku strast da želi govoriti kao stručnjak o stvarima koje uopće ne razumije. Da se ne nasmijem nekim njegovim naivnim opaskama, ja ga uopće nisam slušao, gledao sam zlatni lančić njegova sata i neprestano mu klimao glavom kao da mu potvrđujem. Takvih ljudi ima uostalom mnogo. - Ali od takvih ljudi ne posuđuju se novci - začujem nekoga iza sebe. Okrenem se, nije bilo nikoga. - He! Dobrijan! Zašto je tako brzo iščeznuo!? U kavani popio sam bijelu kavu i pojeo nekoliko žemičaka. Stale su mi dolaziti i vanredne misli. Šteta što nisam mogao da odem u atelier. Netko me je taknuo po ramenu. Okrenuh se. Čudan nekakav svat stajao je kraj mene i klanjao se. - Ja sam Anton... (Prezime sam prečuo, a nikad kasnije nije me zanimalo da ga saznam.) Ja sam odavna htio da s vama govorim. Samo ako nemate ništa posla. Ja zapravo želim da vam iskažem jednu uslugu. Bit ću tako slobodan. Inače, ja sam novinar kod »Naših novina«. Zaista čudnovato! Ne pozna me, a hoće da mi iskaže uslugu. Ponudio me čak cigaretama. Bio je pun znatiželje. Toliko sam ga zanimao da je opazio kako sam obrvom maknuo. Imao je blijedo lice i crne ciganske brčiće. - Ja sam vas često promatrao u kavani i čudio se da vi, čovjek tako talentiran, ne možete uspjeti. A to vam je prejednostavno. Radi se naime o tom: vi ne poznate život. Sad mi je konačno sve bilo jasno. To je, dakle, čovjek koji pozna život. On hoće da mi ponudi svoja iskustva. Prekasno! Da i ja njemu iskažem kakvu uslugu, stadoh ga slušati sa čuđenjem. Pustio sam ga da lebdi nekoliko stopa nada mnom. Neka se čovjek snađe u ulozi. - A tako? - rekoh mu i podigoh obrve. Njega je moje začuđenje raspirilo. - Evo, što vi treba da radite. Ta poznam jednu bogatu gospođu, koja bi kupila nekoliko vaših slika. Trebalo bi samo da joj jednu posvetite. To vam je sva mudrost. Dakako, morali biste prirediti izložbu. Ja sam se zadivio. Silio sam ga sa svojom preneraženom fizionomijom da mi još jednom kaže kako ne poznajem ljude. - Ako nemate novaca da priredite izložbu, ja ću vam dati. Ja od vas ne tražim ni novčića. Ni novčića! Vi ćete uspjeti i sve ćete mi povratiti. Ja ću pače napisati jedan feljton o vašim slikama. Mogu vas, recimo sutra, posjetiti u atelieru. Ili čak ne treba ni to. Ja se nekojih sjećam s prijašnje izložbe. Recite mi samo nekoliko naslova vaših slika, a sve ostalo prepustite meni. Ja sam s najvećom pripravnošću pristajao na sve. Ne smije čovjek biti vječno stidljiv. Stadoh nabrajati: - Bol, Ulica, Dosada života, Krist, Ugašene oči, Portret glumice S, Kiša, U sumrak... On je zapisao u svoju bilježnicu. Sutradan izišao je u »Našim novinama« feljton »Povodom jedne izložbe«. Moje slikarstvo započinje u tom članku novu epohu u našoj umjetnosti. (I to zapravo u onom času kad je to shvatio gospodin Anton.) Bio je već određen i datum izložbe. Onoj bogatoj gospođi posvetio sam »Ugašene oči«. Čudnovato se iznenada zavio moj put. Gospodin Anton postao je za mene sfinga. Ali ne zadugo. Poslije tri dana saznao sam da on to sve čini iz zahvalnosti, što sam u nekom šaljivom listu karikirao i ubio njegova smrtnog neprijatelja: također nekog novinara. VII. Na jour de vernisage sve je lepršalo oko frakova u salonu, gdje sam priredio izložbu. Ja sam imao crni baršunasti kaput. Došli su neki visoki činovnici. Toga dana upoznao sam bogatu gospođu. U jednom kutu posve nevidljiv sjedio je Jakov. Gospodin Anton držao je predavanje o Sivoj boji u našem slikarstvu. U fraku pričinjao mi se kao preobučeni ciganin. Gospođe su ga slušale neizrecivo pozorno i kao da su s lepezama rastjeravale teške misli, koje su im tom zgodom dolazile na pamet. Novinari su stajali sa strane i bilježili predavanje na komadiće papira. Ja sam sve to motrio s ljubeznim čuđenjem i izgledao kao štićenik gospodina Antona. Kad je poslije općenitog uvida prešao na moje slikarstvo, ja sam se nepomično zagledao u njegovu kravatu, ali svejedno vidio sam kako se nekoliko lornjona okrenulo prema meni. Meni su još od djetinjstva dolazile kod svih ovakvih svečanih zgoda najluđe misli. Tako sam pomislio, što bi bilo da poljubim u rame jednu gospođicu, što je sjedila kraj mene. Ili da viknem gospodinu Antonu: Glupost! Dosta! Dosta! To je već previše bestidno. Ja sam čak i sretno uzdahnuo, kad se svršilo predavanje; začuo se oduševljeni pljesak i kad su mi ostali stali stiskati ruku. Jakov se posljednji sa mnom rukovao i poklonio se sa strahopoštovanjem lakaja. Učinilo mi se da će mi još poljubiti ruku. Nato se brzo izgubio. Gospodin Anton uhvatio me ispod ruke i kad smo izišli na ulicu, prvo mu je bilo što mi je kazao: - Eto vidite! Tako se to radi! Ja sam ga nato pogledao kao sfingu... kao da još uvijek sve to ne shvaćam... tako da je njemu moralo pući srce od zadovoljstva. Za osam dana bile su prodane sve moje slike. Dobio sam toliko novaca te nisam znao što bih započeo. Dakle sad sam čist. Poslije ove blatne kupelji postao sam čovjek na mjestu. Na sve strane pregibaju se glave preda mnom. A ja se još uvijek smijem. Kao obješenjak. No nije još ni to bilo sve. Dolazile su neprestano nove narudžbe. Za jedan portret dobivam po nekoliko stotina kruna. Sad su me se svi dvostruko bojali. Pače i oni koje sam već jednom ismijao ponovo su mi se približili. Ta sad će valjda biti jednom drukčije. Pred kućom - iznajmio sam malu vilu izvan grada - nalazi se bašta. Kad se po noći vraćam kući, udišem i strastveno mirišem žute ruže. Opojno mirišu. Dirnem grm, a s njega se tresu biserne kapljice. Udišem miris ruže do besvijesti. Sve više i više se raspupava i sve jače miriše. Najednom i ona klone kao žena umorna od cjelivanja. Imam u vrtu nekoliko breza. Gledam kako na vjetru trepere njihovi listovi. Dršću od njegova dodira. Sve je u mom vrtu tako koketno ženskasto. Katkad mi se čini da iza svakog grma čujem cjelivanje. U jesen je i pauk raspleo svoju mrežu. U to me doba stala moriti čežnja za ženom. Jesen je najbliža onoj nepoznatoj ženi, koju ja volim. Kako mi je mrsko bježati za njima. Zašto je ne smijem poljubiti odmah ondje na ulici, kad mi se prvi put nasmiješi. I pritisnuti svoja usta na njezina. Ja je ljubim. Ona se nasmiješi. I sve je strastveniji, sve dulji je naš cjelov. Smiješak! To je prvo djevičanstvo što nam ga žena daje. To je raskopčavanje prvog puceta na njezinoj haljini. Da se zaljubim u sve ovo oko sebe, trebam ženu. Luda želja stala me je za njom da mori. U svakoj ženi vidim nešto od nje, ali ne nju cijelu. A ona mi treba. Da se razlije kao kapljica parfema po mojoj čitavoj kući i da njoj miriši svaka sitnica. I na večer, kad liježem, iza sklopljenih vjeđa slaže se ona iz svijetlih pruga. Pleše kao bajadera. A onda se pretvori u kolut zlatnog dima i iščezne. Samo njezino oko vidim. Sve više približava mi se i pretvara se u neki mrtvi otrovni cvijet. Otvorim prozor. Noć. Ona se krije negdje tu u tim opojnim mirisima. Čujem njezine korake. Šušti njezina haljina. Njezin smijeh se krije u bisernoj melodiji šturaka. Ćutila su sva opojena. Na zvucima pobožne jedne melodije diže se njezina vizija. Da sad izađem u vrt, pa da sviram, sagarala bi mi duša u tonovima. O divna, gdje si? Dođi iz rose, iz mraka, iz tisuću cjelova ove noći, iz tisuću mirisa, što se bludno i tromo dižu prema zvijezdama. I ona dolazi. Rasplinjuje se kod prvog cjelova. I iz čežnje još veće ponovno se javlja i ponovo izgiba u noć. Ujutro probudio sam se obučen na divanu. Jesen je i sunce biva sve zlatnije. Rasprelo je svoju zlatnu mrežu. Ja čujem njenu pjesmu u zuju debelih bumbara, što sišu sok iz raspucalih plodova. Kad se smije, čine mi se njezine usnice kao da su se rastvorile od strasti. I vruće pospano umorno ljeto sazrelo je u kristalne, svijetle, vedre jesenske dane. Lišće vinjage, što se penje od mojih prozora, stalo je žutjeti i crvenjeti. Stao sam slikati jesen, ali sve boje na mojoj paleti sive su, mrtve i ugašene. A ja bih trebao boja koje vrište. Boja kao jesensko sunce. Moji prijatelji dive se mojoj »Jeseni«. Ali to su za mene mrtve packe. Jednog dana na užas Jakova stao sam gađati narančama moju »Jesen« tako dugo dok se nije prevrnula sa stalka. Njemu su navrle suze. Rekao mi je da sam lud. Nato je otišao i rekao da će me za kaznu posjetiti istom za osam dana. Ja sam se raskalašeno smijao. Tri dana iza toga... ja sam slutio!... ja sam slutio!... zakucala je jednog sunčanog popodneva na moja vrata ona. Oh! Kad se toga sjetim, ja bih kriknuo. Kao kakav mali deran. VIII. Sunčano popodne. Ja ležim na divanu. Netko kuca. Smeo me je u mojoj slatkoj nepomičnosti. Pritajih se. Ponovo kucanje. Vrata su se otvorila i u sobu je ušla ona. Zaboravih što je pred čas bilo. Divlja jedna ljepota zablještala je i raspršila sve moje misli. U jednom dugom beskrajnom času vidjeh i saznah sve... To su ona dva sjajna duboka oka, okružena tamnim kolobarima, što me gledaju kroz sve moje noći. To je onaj podmukli đavolski sjaj zjenica, što mi pali sve moje osjećaje da sagaram vječno kao u nekoj groznici. I taj miris što struji od njezinih svilenih haljina, pa već sad, dok ona nepomično sa smiješkom stoji nasred moje sobe, grli me kao neke divne nevidljive ruke. To je to blijedo divno lice; na kojemu bi moji cjelovi izazvali tek mali podrugljivi podsmijeh, i te zlaćane kose, što se raspršiše i izgubiše u sunčanoj svjetlosti ovog jasnog jesenskog dana. O, da! Ja ju već odavna vidjeh i poznavah. Eto, takva sad preda mnom stoji. Za njom sam išao kadgod su me moje nejasne slutnje nekamo vodile i kadgod htjedoh da vrisnem od neke bezumne radosti. Ona je zaustavljala moju ruku kadgod je digla oružje da me uništi. Nju sam dozivao kadgod sam s djetinjskom naivnošću čekao na milost sotoninu. Ona je na moje ukočeno od bola lice tjerala mali osmijeh. I kad se klanjam bogu, prirodi, čovječanstvu, onda sam pred tim tajnim, mračnim, apstraktnim fantomima sagarao tamjan njoj. U svakom mom žeđanju bilo je želje za njom, u svakom gladu čeznuća za njom. - Ja vas poznam, gospođice. Već odavna - poklonivši se, rekavši joj sebe tim koketnim riječima bez znamenovanja. Ona me je shvatila. Ne ona. Razumjele su me njezine oči i njezina duša u zjenicama, a da ona sama nije ni slutila. - Moguće da ste me već vidjeli, premda rijetko izlazim na ulicu. Ja sam za vas samo čula. Htjela je da joj govorim dalje. Sve. Još i drugu polovicu. Osjetio sam to. - Ja vas poznavah i onda dok vas još ne vidjeh. O! Ona je sve shvaćala. Svaku moju riječ? Svaki naš pokret imao je pointu. Sa svake riječi vijala je dosjetke kao plereza. Današnji dan udahnuo mi je dušu. Danas sam gledao sunce. Činilo mi se kao da biva sve sjajnije, zlatnije, kristalnije. Bilo je sjajno kao himna. I buktilo je, žarilo se, prelijevalo i blistalo sve jače. Ja sam ležao ovdje na divanu i osjetio sam: još čas, pa će se početi gasiti. Nato je ušla ona kao posljednji njegov krik. Apoteoza. Sunce je poludjelo od svog sjaja u njezinim očima. Ona se smije njezinim smijehom. I raste, bukti bez kraja. Danas sunce slavi orgije. - Hoću da me slikate. Ne pitajte me ništa. Bila sam posljednji put na vašoj izložbi i htjela sam vas upoznati. Lutala sam ulicama i došavši tu u blizinu vaše ville, palo mi je na pamet da vas posjetim. - Zaboravih da vam kažem svoje ime. Ja sam... Premda, vi ga znate. - Vi hoćete da saznate moje. Pogodite! Zagledah se u njezine sjajne zjenice. Moji osjećaji buktjeli su sve jače. Ona je u mojoj duši palila oganj. - Vaše ime mora da je sunčano i sjajno kao ovaj dan. Nabrojih nekoliko imena. - Ah ne... ne... Ja se zovem jednostavno, vrlo jednostavno... Dunja. - Dunja! Ma zar zbilja?! - kriknuo sam radosno. Oh, kako se odmah nisam sjetio! Pa vi se možete zvati samo Dunja. To je ime ne samo vaše nego i ovog dana, ove jeseni i ovog sunca. Niste li me prevarili? Ma zar se vi zbilja zovete Dunja? Zar zbilja? Ona se nasmiješila. - Oprostite... oprostite... previše sam se zanio. To dolazi odatle, što ni u svojim snima nisam vidio takvu ženu kao što ste vi? Oh, kako je divna ta vaša ruka. Dopuštate li da je poljubim? Uostalom, ja imam pravo na to, jer sam propustio da je poljubim onda kad ste unišli. Zar ne, vi ćete mi dopustiti? Skoro čitav jedan čas pritiskao sam poljubac na njezinu ruku. Bio sam opojen. - Izdao sam se! Izdao sam se! Htio sam se pred svakom ženom koja dođe prikazati hladan i blaziran. Htjedoh da mislite te su mi cjelovi već obična stvar kao čovjeku, koji rastreseno jede najskupocjenije voće. Ali odao sam se. Vi već sve znate. Propao sam. Eto, razotkrio sam vam da još nisam grlio ni jednu lijepu ženu. I kad bi bilo moguće, najradije bih se sakrio za zastor, smirio se i došao k vama hladno i rekao vam: »Ja sam komedijaš. I ovo moje uzbuđenje i moje oči, što su iznenada planule, sve je to laž. O, ja sam strašno rafiniran.« Dok sam ja govorio, ona se neprestano smijala. Sve što sam ja rekao, izvanredno joj se svidjelo. I moj smeteni položaj i moje ruke, s kojima nisam znao kamo bi, i bojažljivi pogledi, kojima sam je promatrao. - Divan ste... divan ste. Baš takav mi se sviđate... Osobito... i ona nije mogla prestati da se smije tim smijehom, koji me je svega opajao. - Ah, ne! Vi mi se smijete. Ja sam se strašno ponio. Ja osjećam da vi više nikada nećete doći u moj atelier. A ja nisam drugo ni zavrijedio. Ja sam uvijek živio sa svojim mislima, ali što su sve misli prema vama! Dim. Ništa. Eto vidite. Ja ne mogu da podnesem ovih osjećaja što ste ih probudili u meni. Samo jedna žena mogla me je smjesta shvatiti u onom času i onog dana. Bože! A ja sam joj se čak i svidio. Spasila me je prešavši na drugu temu. Govorili smo, ali ja se više ni riječi ne mogu sjetiti. Samo sam jedno upamtio: doći ću sutra. Samo to. Bljesnula je i iščeznula: Gospode, što je sa mnom! Gdje je gospodin Anton, da ga poljubim! A Jakov? Što mi on još sad može značiti? Čitava moja prošlost učinila mi se kao niz prljavih kišnih dana. A sad? Ja sam išao u susret suncu. IX. Zapravo: ja sam tu ženu već odavno poznavao, s ulice, s plesova, koncerata. Često sam okretao prema njoj svoj durbin u kazalištu, očekujući kao najveću milost jedan jedini pogled. Ali ona me nije vidjela. Ja sam onda za nju bio jedan od tisuće bezimenih. Nije me ni mogla vidjeti. Ja sam u javnost nastupio s toljagom, ne s floretom. Što sam uopće ja bio? Njezin nimbus dopuštao joj je da me pogleda. A ja sam bio toliko naivan. Vjerovao sam u priče. Jednog dana doći će u onu zadimljenu kavanu ona. Taknut će me po ramenu. Nasmiješit će se i reći: »Idemo!« Dugo sam je čekao. Ali ona nije dolazila. Dunju je njezina ljepota učinila samotnom. Govorili su joj da je raspuštena, ali ona se smijala. Kraljevski. Sva je bila izbodena od histeričnih ženskih i zavidnih pogleda. Imala je tragičnu povijest, kojom se obavila kao florom. Njezina mati udovica, nekoć čuvena ljepota, stala je u to doba stariti iz dana u dan. No takve žene još i onda privlače. Kao gradovi s legendom. Njezin nekadašnji muž bio je čovjek hirovit, samotan i hladan. Žena mu je bila razonođenje poslije napornog rada. Čitav svoj život bio je namršten. Trčkarao je k pacijentima ili sjedio sam u svom poslovnom kabinetu. Tražio je serume protiv raznih vrsta tuberkuloze. Dugogodišnji napori nisu donijeli nikakva uspjeha. Postao je još šutljiviji i zagrižljiviji. Jedan od one vrsti ljudi, koji poslije duge šutnje bijesno ujedaju jednom jedinom riječi. Kasnije je spekulirao na burzi. I tu je doživio jednaki neuspjeh. Konačno je ipak sabrao nešto imutka, iako opterećena dugovima. Njegova je žena rasipala, provodeći najraskošnije život. Udovoljavala je svim iznenadnim hirovima, koji su je snalazili. Ona je pošla za njega bez ljubavi. Nije se mogla zaljubiti. On joj je bio ravnodušan. Nije mogla čak ni samilosti da za njega osjeti. Da je mogla, ona bi ga prvom zgodom odbacila, kao ispušenu smotčicu. On joj je bio na teret. Bio je njezina melankolija. Studena ukočenost, kojom je ona primala njegove poljupce, još bi više povećala strast drugoga muža. On je svoju ljubav i sve svoje pasije ostavljao u svom kabinetu. K njoj je dolazio ravnodušan i hladan. Jednog dana prodala je sve svoje najskupocjenije nakite i pobjegla s jednim poručnikom u Švicarsku. Kad se vratila kući, došlo je tek do neznatnih prizora, koji su bili strašniji od najvećih skandala. Bili su to ubodi iglom. Svaki dan. Malo-pomalo. A on je to činio kao s nekom rastresenošću. U njihovoj kući bilo je mnogo melankolije. Ona se skupila u teškim naborima tamnocrvenih baršunastih zastora, koji su uvijek bili spušteni, i zlatno sunce, što je dolazilo u te polumračne sobe, sličilo je zlatnim pismenima na pokrovcu crnog lijesa. I Dunja je upila u se te melankolije. Zato je njezina ljepota bila tako strašna. I kad se raspršila ona sunčana uspomena na prvi sunčani sastanak u mom atelieru, opazio sam u njezinim očima jedan ugašeni život, koji se tek katkada razgori, zažari, kao kod svih osoba koje su me na prvi mah hvatale u svoju mrežu. Po sate i sate stajala je ona preda mnom u atelieru i ja sam oko njezinih usnica opazio isti otrovni podsmijeh kao i kod moje »sotone« i kod sebe samoga. Isti onaj podsmijeh kod svih ljudi kojima su neki veliki požari spržili sve koprene, kroz koje ostali ljudi gledaju u život. Mi smo ga gledali neposredno. Moguće sam se kod Dunje varao. I bilo je tek valjda projiciranja vlastite duše. Tko zna?... Kad sam onog popodneva ostao sam, dugo sam još udisao njezin miris, ljuljuškao se na onoj stolici na kojoj je ona sjedila, bacao poljupce svim slikama koje je ona gledala, sjećao se topline njezinoga duha i divne hladnoće njezine ruke, od koje su me po cijelom tijelu prolazili srsi. Ali malo-pomalo, kad su zalepršale večernje sjene i pala noć - bila je tamna, tako neobično tamna, nebo nije ni bilo modro i zvijezde su mrtvački srebrno svjetlucale na crnoj baršunastoj pozadini - onda odjednom sjetio sam se kako sam se nespretno ponio i spopao me neki strah da ću je zbog toga izgubiti, da se ona više nikada neće vratiti. Ne! Ne! Nikad više! To je bila moja upaljena mašta, koja se osjetila onda u njezinim riječima ljubavi za mene. Milost u njezinim kretnjama. Čar u našem razgovoru. Njezine oči, premda su bile pune sunca, gledale su me hladno, smijale su mi se i odbacivale kao nezanimljivu igračku. I zar ja mogu ovakvoj ženi da budem nešto drugo nego igračka? Jer zanos, to je bilo tek od sunca, koje je načas uskrsnulo moju dušu, ali ja već osjećam svoju melankoliju kao pauka u mozgu. Sutra ću već moguće hladno stajati pred njom. Očajno ću htjeti nešto iščupati iz svoje duše da joj dam, ali grabit ću samo prazninu. Ne! Ljeta više nema. Ja sam mrtav. Kasno sam se vratio kući. Pio sam vina, ali neka teška omaglica još jače mi je pritiskala mozak. Upalio sam električnu žarulju i htio da slikam, ali u mojoj duši nije se ništa micalo. Ispružih se na divan i zapalih cigaretu, no odbacio sam je nakon nekoliko dimova. Prekasno! O! Zašto to nije bilo onda, kad sam šaputao najdivnije riječi, a nje nije bilo, kad sagarah sluteći je negdje i kad sam sklopljenih očiju davao svu svoju ljubav prvoj proračunatoj koketi. Prekasno! Bilo je već kasno u noć. Isprva jedva čujno, kao iz ove tišine, što je vrebala svuda oko mene, začuo sam šum kiše, a poslije kratkoga vremena stale su prve kapi kucati na staklo mojih prozora. Zaspao sam tek kasno u noć, a posljednje misli izgubile su se u nervoznom šumu kiše. X. U njezinoj blizini, od doticaja, pogleda njezinih, sagara mi duša. Tijelo se sve troši u riječi, u podsmijehu i rađa samo prelijepe vizije, halucinacije, fantazije. Ja umirem. Moji obrazi su sve bljeđi. Žuti su kao pergamena. Ali oči moje vječno plamte. I kako slavno umirem! Ona sjedi tako u kutu ateliera. Čita nešto. Ja slikam i izgaram. Povlačim crvenom bojom preko platna, ali to je krv. Nastaju oči, svijetle, duboke, strastvene. Svila, što je slikam, šušti. Miriše opojno. A tjelesa su razbludna. Kovitlaju se u plesu svih pohota. U tamnoj prigušenoj glazbi kližu se linije njihovih tjelesa. One hoće da mi nešto kažu. Usnice njihove skupljaju se na poljubac. Dunja iziđe samo načas iz ateliera i sve je mrtvo. Kao da je netko ugasio svjetiljku. Mrak je. Vampirska krila šušte po zraku. Iz svijetlih mojih zjenica viri staračka melankolija. Dunjo! Dunjo! Dođi! Ledena ogavna zmija savija mi se oko srca. Njezine oči piju požudno moju dušu. Piju. Umrijet ću! Ona dolazi. Polako mi samo prevuče rukom preko kose i svega nestaje. U mrtvom perivoju, preko kog su se paučine prevukle, opet suklja vodoskok. I zvijezda je mnogo na nebu. Krv se opet diže u glavu i oči plamte. Kako su mi opet lijepe oči, kao dva bunara svjetlosti. O, gledaj! Toni u njih! Osmjehni se u dubine njihove. I tako je to trajalo. U poljupcima. U smijehu. U mnogo, mnogo čežnje i boli. Samo sladost jedne muke miješala se među nas. Jedne strašne, nečovječne. Hoće li to vječno trajati? Ili rasplinuti se moguće već za nekoliko dana, sati, minuta? Jer to više ne može za mene da bude samo san. To sam ja. To je dio moje duše. Što mi je još Jakov? Jedna siva tačka, daleka, daleka, što nestaje u nizu dugih, kišnih dana. U onim danima kad i duša biva blato. Onda, kad je najveća milost moći sanjati o svjetlosti. Imati toliko boli i nada pa ispružiti ruke. Ja ne znam kraj Dunje što je umornost. Naše su dvije duše kao dvije rijeke, koje ne mogu nikada da se jedna slije u drugu. I nastaju virovi. Vrtlozi. Opojnost. Ja i kad spavam osjećam da nje nema kraj mene. Pustoš. Široka. Beskrajna. Mrtvo žedno sunce peče sa visine. Usta se pune vrućim pijeskom. Svijest o životu je onda samo nada: briznuti će vrelo. A tamo negdje na rubu neba kao pruga jedan oblačak. Kao usnice njezine. Kao kap sline Lazarove. Jedno joj hoću da kažem, ali ne mogu, ne smijem. Naginjem se nad ponor, u koji nemam snage da se spustim. Uvijek samo vrtoglavica. A onda, kad ona pita, kad grli i cjeliva, onda kad moli zagrljajem svojih lijepih ruku: - Što je, što je? Onda ja rastreseno odvraćam: - Ništa! Ništa! Neka mala težina na mozgu, neka mala tjeskoba u duši. Ali to je od onih oblaka, vidiš tamo iza naših breza. Ali onda, kad nje više nema, kad pred posljednjim uglom iza ograde zaleprša rupčić, a usnice se njezine nasmiješe umjesto cjelova, onda suza, luda, tajna otrovna jedna klize se preko mojih obraza. - O, zašto samo jedna! Zašto ih nije više. Mnogo! Mnogo! - Draga! Draga! Zar ne, ti ćeš opet doći? Ti me nećeš ostaviti? Nikad više nikoga nećeš voljeti nego mene! XI. Ja sam joj jednog popodneva pričao nešto o Jakovu. Mnogo smo se nasmijali. Otvoreno sam joj rekao što mi je njegova duša: tijesto; koje ja kad mi je dosadno gniječim među prstima i pravim razne oblike. Više puta mu dam tragičnu ulogu. Ali to je da čovjek pukne od smijeha. Zamisli jednog Prometeja od tijesta! A onda još nešto. On je tako savršen lakaj da čovjek, koji imade samo kapljicu aristokratske krvi - pa čak ne znam ako je i toliko potrebno - osjećat će se kraj njega kao rođeni plemić. Dakle, on je ipak kuriozitet. Dunja bi ga htjela vidjeti. Pa dobro. Čim prije. Pozvat ćemo ga na crnu kavu. Ja ne znam, ali toga popodneva bio sam neobično razdražljiv. Neprestano sam se šalio. Dunja se smijala. Nikad nisam bio tako veliko dijete kao kraj nje. Dunja me neprestano ispitivala o Jakovu. Osjetio sam neki strah od te njezine znatiželje. Nešto teško kao mrak spustilo se na moju dušu. Jakov. Oduvijek sam se bojao tog čovjeka. Bičevao sam ga i volio kao psa. Privlačila me je k njemu njegova proračunata podlost. Podlost koje je on sam sebi bio svjestan. Ona je bila njegov potajni ponos. Sjetio sam se kako sam ga nekoliko puta u životu ponizio. Turio mu glavu u blato. Ali on je lako prešao preko svega toga. Čak i sa začuđenim licem. S podsmijehom. Ja sam znao kako to njega potajno boli. No on je takav: godine i godine šutjet će i kupiti u sebi otrov, a onda odjednom, kad će se sve činiti zaboravljeno, onda će doći on sa svojom nevidljivom osvetom. Ah! Što! Ali ja o tom neću da razmišljam. On je plašilo, koje je izmislila moja bolesna fantazija. Koliko puta sam ga već progledao. On nije moćan ni takva što da učini. Najobičnija životinja, koju sam ikad u svom životu sreo. Samo moj perverzitet učinio ga je mojim prijateljem. Ma da! Ja sad vidim da sam u svakom času svog života osjećao da je on najpodliji čovjek na zemlji. Blato. Još nešto užasnije. More podlosti, svagdašnjosti i banalnosti. I to je bilo moje bičevanje, da se pred njim sav razodjenem. Da noktima raščupam svoja prsa i govorim mu sve tajne svoga srca, koje je on gutao upravo pasjim tekom. Ne! Ne! Ja ne mogu da o njem govorim nego s ogavnošću. A jedne noći. Bio sam užasno pijan. Svijeća je dogorjela. Ugasila se. Popila je sa sobom svu svjetlost sobe i iščezla u tami. Činilo se da je nekamo propala. Kao đavao. Onda sam ja u mraku klekao pred Jakova. Ogrlio mu noge i plakao. U plamenu je sagarao moj mozak. Suze pekle su mi obraze. Moje srce hihotalo je. Ja sam u tami tražio njegovu ruku da je poljubim. On je prestrašeno uzmakao i stisnuo se u jedan kut. Onda sam se ispružio posred sobe zavijajući od muka. Još čas i činilo se izgubit ću svijest. Ali ona je bivala sve oštrija, zmijskija. Konačno nisam mogao više da to izdržim i plakao sam, urlikao sam kao lud, kao dijete. I zaspao sam na podu umoran od plača. Jakov je iščezao. Ništa utješljivije. Ni riječi. Ni rukom da me je pomilovao? Onda je došlo jutro. Sunce, što je sijalo kroz prozore, pričinilo mi se kao požar. Lupalo je o staklo svojom svjetlošću. Krvave pjege i niti savijale su mi se pred očima. Sjećanje je posve iščezlo. Prošla noć činila mi se kao užasna crna bezdan. I na dnu njezinom ja još uvijek ležim. A na nebu sije sunce. Zvijezde kao kapljice rose dršću na njegovoj zlatnoj mreži. Onda se sve to raskidalo. Noć je gutala. Svodovi su bili niski, kameni, crni. Bilo je zagušljivo kao u grobu. Samo na vrhu neba kao okrugli srebrni otvor stajao je mjesec. Nikakva svjetlost nije od njega sijala. Bio je baš kao okrugla srebrna mrlja. I u mjesecu najednom pojavio se Jakov obučen kao balerina. Plesao je bestidno. Ja sam htio da se dignem, ali bio sam kao prikovan. - Pseto! - viknuo sam u beskrajnom napinjanju da se oslobodim nevidljivih okova. Ali najednom sve je iščezlo. U meni se nešto provalilo. Nešto kao smrt. Strahovito je tuklo moje srce. Otvorio sam oči. Komadi sanja stajali su još neko vrijeme kao halucinacija pred mojim očima. A onda su se stali rasplinjavati. Samo iz sredine smijalo se na me još jedno podlo oko. I napokon potpuno razbuđenje. Svijest i bol. Oh! Ne! Ne! To se ne može zaboraviti. I sjećanje za sjećanjem, uvijek jedno, uvijek isto, sramotno, ponavljalo se u mojoj duši i pritiskalo odmjereno kao užareni žig za žigom na moj mozak uspomenu na prošlu noć. Još iste večeri pozvao sam u svoj atelier društvo. Morao sam što prije. Što prije! Jakovu sam laskao kao zmija. I on je došao. Pili smo. I onda polako, mirno stao sam u njega siktati svoj otrov. Mirno, hladno, proračunato. Onda sve bjesnije. Kidao sam ga svojim riječima. Iz moje nepomičnosti zviždala je oluja. A onda sam prišao k njemu. Sabrao sam sve svoje gađenje u riječ »hulja«, zamahnuo rukom i pljusnuo ga po obrazima. On se okrvavljen blesavo nasmijao. Svi su se strčali. Svjetlost se stala gasiti. Netko me gurao u prsa. Jedan se pijano smijao. Jakova su pod rukom izveli iz sobe. Opet sam ostao sam i plakao: očajno tiho. Od onda je već prošlo mnogo mjeseci. Ja sam se s Jakovom opet sastajao. Sve je zaboravljeno. I, ne znam zašto, ali ja se bojim... ja se bojim! Da li sutrašnjeg dana? Jakova? Sebe? Ne znam. Ali strepim. '- - -' Dunja mi se smije. Cjeliva me. Sve je iščezlo. Ma kakav li je to glupi strah! Od nečega nevjerojatnoga kao san. XII. Čitavu noć proveo sam u nervoznom polusnu. Nešto neopredijeljeno tištalo je moju dušu, probudio sam se neobično rano. Vani je padala fina kiša. Tek na rubu horizonta crvenjelo se sunce kroz mokre oblake, kao krvavo oko. Ja sam ga dugo gledao, sve dok ga nije nestalo iza oblaka, kao oka ispod sljepačke mrene, kao svjetla duše iz zjenice. I najednom htio sam da plačem, htio sam, ali nisam mogao. I sada, kao nekoč u djetinjstvu - baš sam isto ovako rano ustao, pred prozorom bila je bašta, jesen i kiša je padala - učinilo mi se kao da čujem odnekale svoj glas monoton, idiotski i tako čudnovat kao da dolazi odnekud ispod zemlje. Da! Baš kao nekoč. I vani je bilo isto onako. Beskrajna tišina i šum kiše. Dohvatio sam jednu knjigu, ali poslije nekoliko stranica učinila mi se besmislenom. Na to sam uzeo paletu i kušao nešto slikati, ali povukao sam nekoliko tako loših poteza kao da prvi put stojim pred stalkom. Neka dosad nepoznata čama spustila mi se na mozak, ispila sve misli, utrnula fantaziju, oduzela oblik svim osjećajima i mučila me polubolno nečim neopredijeljenim. Ali danas popodne doći će Jakov. Zar mogu tako umoran, ubijen dočekati Dunju? Oh. Ja sam još strašniji od mrtvaca. Jakov! Odjeknulo je prazno u mojoj unutrašnjosti. Izgubilo se bezglasno u sivost moje duše kao krik u šuštanju kiše. U sobi je bilo neugodno hladno. Dugo još ležao sam na divanu, bez misli i osjećaja, a od šuma kiše pričinjalo mi se kao da to neki nevidljivi perverzni vampir hvata u svoje sive konce moju dušu, polako s nasladom siše moju krv, svježinu i mladost. Taj dan obavio me je svega u svoju sivost, pripio se za mene, na moje usnice, kao strašna, mrtva, bestidna bludnica. Tad sam stao misliti na nju, ali to kao da ja ne mislim, nego kao da slušam neki monotoni beživotni glas. Glas ovog hladnog jesenskog dana. Ja sam je htio uzeti za ženu. Privezati je uza se. Samo za se. Što je užitak u djevičanstvu žene spram ovoga? Ona je kružila kao leptirica. I sada uhvatiti tog leptira s dva prsta za krila, otkinuti ga od svega. I onda gledati u njegovim žalosnim očima samrtnu čežnju za slobodom. Ona je bila kao ptica što sjedi na ramenu. Malo neka se trgnem i ona će odletjeti. Visoko. Visoko. To je bila moja tajna prema njoj, koju sam povjerio samo Jakovu. Kad sam joj govorio o ženidbi, ona se smijala. Iz njezinih široko rastvorenih crnih očiju blještalo je neko podrugljivo čuđenje. Kad sam joj prvi put to rekao, onda se presenetila i samo kazala: »Ženiti se? Ah, to!« I na to se stala smijati. Smijala se kao kapljice proljetne kiše. Dunja je bila samo žensko. Ništa više. Ona nije ništa ljubila, jer je sve ljubila. Osjećao sam uvijek: dosta je da joj se jednom ne svidim i ona će otići. Zauvijek. I zaboravit će me. U istom času kad ode. Bila je okrutna s ljudima kao dijete s igračkama. A ona je to bila, a da moguće ni sama nije znala za to. Njoj se to činilo vrlo jednostavno i razumljivo. Njoj bi moje muke bile čudnovate kao priča. Kazaljka na uri pomicala se podmuklom brzinom. Činilo se da se miče samo onda kad ja tamo gledam. S tajnim zlobnim podsmijehom. Onda se opet zaustavi. Najsiviji, najbeznadniji čas kao da se htio protegnuti u vječnost; A vani je bilo uvijek isto: beskrajna tišina i šum kiše. Stao sam šetati po sobi gore-dolje. Nervozno je škripao pod od mojih koraka. Htio sam da me strah pred onim što će se zbiti probudi iz ovog bolesnog polusna, rastjera ove sive sablasti. Sada, za tri, dva sata doći će Dunja. Zavirit će u moje mrtve oči. I otići. Zauvijek. No u mojoj duši nije ništa odjeknulo. Sve je bilo mrtvo. Pošao sam na objed. Kiša mi je škropila u lice. Ja sam se zaustavljao kod svakog četvrtog, petog koraka. Kuda idem? Kuda? Zašto? U hotel došao sam prerano. Nikog još nije bilo. Čudnovato su se bijeljeli stolnjaci. Ovaj sivi dan popio je svu svjetlost iz velikih stakala i zrcala što su visila po stijenama. Sve je bilo obavito studenom dosadom. U svemu oko mene ležalo je nešto beživotno, nigdje nije bilo duše, a ljudi vani na pločniku odmicali su obaviti sivim melankoličnim velom, bezglasno kao aveti. Ha! Dosjetio sam se nečemu. Najbolje je da danas ne odem. Da odem, pa do noći negdje kisnem po ulicama. Sarkastičan perverzan podsmijeh stisnuo mi se oko usnica kao studeni blještavi bodež, koji sam zabo u svoje vlastito srce. »Tragedija! He! He! Neka kisne homo sapiens!« Ah oprostite mi. Ovaj cinizam bio je posljednje moje utočište, kamo sam se mogao skloniti onoga dana. On je onda bio jedini prijatelj na kojega sam se mogao obratiti. Jedini, jedini, na cijelom svijetu! Konac, na kojem sam visio među bezdanim ponorom propadanja i smrti. Moje oči zasvijetlile su se samo načas. Onda opet ugasile su se u kišnom danu, a vjetar je ironično prskao po mom licu studenim kapima kiše. Zastao sam na jednom uglu, stisnuo se uza zid i gledao bez misli preda se. Stajao sam tako neko vrijeme, a onda sam pošao kao osuđenik. Da! Ja ću je skoro vidjeti. Ona će me uskrsnuti. I svega ovoga, što me muči, nestat će. Taj mali plamičak tinjao je u mojoj duši: posljednja nada. XIII. Ali kad smo već sjedili u troje, kad sam opazio na Jakovljevu licu, preko kog se uvijek spuštala iskidana sjena, jedan zlobni podsmijeh oko usnica, onda sam znao da je sve svršeno. Sjećam se, nešto sam kazao. On se okrenuo prema meni. Pogledao me je kao da smo se danas prvi put sastali. Onda se hladno nasmiješio i narugao se mojim riječima. Nato je i dalje pušio svoju cigaretu, gledajući preda se, tako, kao da očekuje što ću ja sam reći. On je spreman. Nikad ga još takva nisam vidio u svom životu. Činio mi se kao posve strano biće. Dunja me je pogledala užasno znatiželjnim pogledom. Strašna sekunda. Ja se nisam mogao ničem da dosjetim. Pokušao sam da se nasmijem. Ali to, što se začulo iz mojih grudi, nije nimalo sličilo smijehu. Bio je to prije neki prigušeni jauk. Gledao sam samo Dunju. No na njezinu licu nije se pokazalo ni začuđenje. Ona je znatiželjno uprla svoje sjajne crne oči u Jakova. Činilo se kao da u tom času mene nema u njihovu društvu. Jakov nastavio je s podsmijehom. - Gle, ja nisam ni znao da moj prijatelj tako pati na živcima. Što da kažem: neraspoloženje velikih duhova ili slabost živaca? U stvari je to konačno jedno te isto. No za me je to svakako nešto novo. Dunja se smijala. Taj smijeh dopirao je u moju dušu kao zvuci muzike u jednoj sobi gdje netko umire. Jakov je dalje govorio: - Istina, i ja sam se napatio s tim nesretnim živcima. Moj prijatelj se onda sa mnom dosta naveselio. No koliko god to đavolski izgledalo, čovjeku u pojedinim časovima neodoljivo je komičan svaki nesretnik s istrošenim živcima. Ali inače melankolija, to je dakako veoma otmjena bolest. Lice dobiva posebnu zanimljivu fizionomiju. Pristaje mnogim ljudima kao i ponekim ženama crnina. Moje nazore, uostalom, dijeli i moj prijatelj. On mi je sam nekoč priznao da voli moju uvelu dušu. No kako god sam uživao u simpatijama svoga prijatelja, ja sam se svejedno nastojao oporaviti. Nisam htio da mu razbijem iluzije i potajno sam gimnasticirao. Zabavno je katkada ovako igrati se skrivača. On negdje u mraku tapa i pipa, a vi mu se najednom pojavite iza leđa i kažete: tu sam! A i inače. Ta šta ću, molim vas, da vječno žalim. Pa još ni za kim. Tuga zbog tuge. Nato se okrenuo prema meni. Ja sam se grčevito uhvatio za rub naslonjača i svladao se da ne skočim na njega. Da ga ne popljujem. Vidio sam se nasuprot u zrcalu, kako se crte moga lica iskrivile, a donja usnica mi se grčevito trzala. Jakov se okrenuo prema njoj. No u tom času učinilo mi se kao da jednim licem gleda nju, a drugim, podlim i pakosnim mene. Htio sam nešto da kažem, ali moje usnice pomicale su se bez riječi. U sobi bilo je tamnosivo. I tu i tamo vani iza zavjesa kao da se netko gušio. Kroz taj studeni polumrak samo su svijetlile oči Dunjine i Jakovljeve. Ja više nisam razabirao što oni govore. Vidio sam samo kako se ona sve više k njemu približavala. Kako je Jakov bestidno ponirao u njezine oči. Opazio sam oko njezinih usnica jedan porugljivi podsmijeh, koji je bio namijenjen meni. Ja sam sve to gledao očima punima još nekog olovnog, umornog sna iz kojeg se još nisam mogao da probudim. Počeo sam nešto govoriti. Ali oni oboje stali su me promatrati zabrinuto i sa čuđenjem. Jakov se jedva zamjetljivo nasmiješio. Pogledao sam ga nato jednim pogledom punim molbe i skrajnog poniženja. Sklapao sam ruke pred njim. Ali on se okrenuo Dunji kao da ništa nije vidio. - On vas tako ljubi - govorio je Jakov glasom u kojem je siktala ironija - te ja upravo nisam mogao vjerovati da on prema nekome može toliko osjećati. No njegova ljubav je opasna. Čovjek, ako hoće da mu se svidi, mora se zarediti u nekakav imaginaran red, koji postoji samo u njegovu mozgu. Njegova ljubav tišti kao glavobolja. Njegova ljubav - čudnovato, pa ipak je tako - to je nekakovo sadističko mučenje čovječje duše. Ja sam to i na sebi osjetio. Uostalom, on vam je već valjda i sam o tom govorio. Pa napokon, to je posve zgodna tema. Njegova ljubav - on sam mi je tako rekao - to je vampir, koji ispija tuđe duše. Srkao bi čovječju krv ravno iz srca - i to na slamku. Kod vas, no to je nešto posve drugačije. Tu kao da bi on sam htio da bude žrtva. Mučite li ga? Sigurno premalo. No i tu će biti kakva zamka. Ha! Čekajte. Sad sam se nečega sjetio. Vidite li vi, vidite li kakav je on mali Mefisto? Čini mi se, te mi je jednoč rekao da bi mu najveća slast bila kad bi vas mogao privezati uza se, a pogotovo onda kad ga vi ne biste ljubili. On bi dapače onda, kad bi vas već jednom imao u zamci, umjetno nastojao da vam postane što odvratniji. Svaki cjelov bio bi onda neka vrsta silovanja? A jednom, ako se ne varam, govorio mi je o nekoj leptirici, koju bi on držao za krilašca. Gledao sa slašću »u tužnim njezinim očima samrtnu čežnju za slobodom«. Da! Da! Baš tako je rekao. I to baš u atelieru. Pri tom je sa svijećom u ruci stajao pred vašom slikom. I suze bi od strasti ronio. Vragoljan! Zar ne? To je, rekao je, nešto tursko u njemu. He! He! Na kakve on sve ideje ne dolazi. Nato se smijao satanski. Surovo. Ja sam se okrenuo prema Dunji, ali kroz ukočene crte njezina lica svjetlucao se podsmijeh ravnodušnosti i prezira. - Idemo! - reče Dunja dižući se. Glas joj je bio hladan i okrutan. Jakov je stajao po strani sa šeširom. - Zar nije još prerano? - pitao je ironično. - Dunjo! - mucao sam. Ne ostavljaj me. On je podao. Užas podlosti. Ostani još samo čas i ja ću ti sve rastumačiti. Dunjo! '- - -' Soba je pusta. Sâm sam. Kroz prozor je zasjalo sunce. Kako mrtvački sjaji u mojoj pustoj sobi! XIV. Dunja! Nikad je više neću naći. Jakov mi ju je oteo. Posljednje pseto trči s tim dijamantom u gubici. Ona ga ne pozna. Ona ga nikada neće upoznati. Jer je žena. O, ona će ga moguće jednom i ljubiti. Jakov. On je sa svojim prljavim prstima iščupao sunce iz mog života. I za njim je ostala ogavna tama. Vlažna. Sve mi je popljuvao. Ostavio me sa svim mojim blatnim snima. I iščeznuo. O, kako sam užasno sam. Iza zavjese, iza stolica, slika, proviruju već stare sablasti. I kod mene je bestidno kao u grobu. Čovjeku, koji u životu ništa nije našao i koji je već pustio smrti da mu hladnim svojim prstima takne srce, još u tom času posljednjem pokazati sunce. Jedan jedini čas. A onda porugljivim smiješkom utrnuti tu zadnju svjetlost. Ja je više nikada nisam vidio. Iščezla je skupa s Jakovom. Kako to da se poslije nje ne rasplinjuju sve ovo oko mene kao utvara. I dalje ja opet negdje ne sjedim u kakvoj zadimljenoj kavani? Ove slike oko mene što vise po stijenama, čitava ova kuća, to je bijeli mrtvački veo. A ono drugo, jedino, ono je duboko u nekom bezdanom grobu. Kako mi se sablasno smije njezina slika sa stijene. O, ja sam je ljubio, ljubio! Ona je bila jedina ljubav u mom životu. Ja nisam mogao da podnesem tu ljubav. I zavarao sam se. Izmišljao sam užase. Sad je sve gotovo. Ja više ne mogu da stojim pred slikom. U meni nema više snage da povučem jedan potez. Kad sam slikao, govorio sam. Sebi. A mogu li još jednu riječ da kažem? Čemu? Zašto? No zašto bar boli nema u mojoj duši? He! He! Kao da to ne bi bilo mnogo. Zar sam je uistinu ljubio? Zašto u meni nema tuge što više ne mogu da slikam, i čežnje da se osvetim Jakovu. I u času bilo mi je iznenada sve jasno. I moje slikarstvo, i Jakov kao moj prijatelj, i moj đavao, koga sam ja sebi iskonstruirao bili su poput Dunje samo fantazmagorija. Moja duša morala je da ljubi. Nije mogla da čeka ni jednog jedinog časa i zaljubila se u nešto ludo, apsurdno, u biće koje je baš protuslovilo onome kakvim sam ga gledao u svojoj fantaziji. Nisu li ta bića, koja raskidaju moju dušu dok je napokon nisu i uništila, nešto apsolutno, nešto što nigdje ne postoji? Ja sam ljubio, ali ne njih, nego jer sam ljubiti morao. Koga? To je svejedno. Ja sam volio Dunju i Jakova, ali zar su to osobe koje su ijedan čas bile dostojne moje ljubavi? I meni je u ovom času jasno da je sve oko mene laž. I ljudi, i ono kakve ih ja zamišljam; laž su ove slike po stijenama, u laži sagorjela je i doplamtjela moja duša. Ja sam mrtvac kojega nitko neće oplakivati. Ni ja sam ne mogu da nad sobom spustim jednu suzu. U peći izgorjele su sve moje slike. Pustoš je oko mene. U meni. Siva i gola kao i ovi zidovi. '- - -' A što ja još čekam?! Đavo gospodina Andrije Petrovića Pijan od vrućine izgarao je žut ljetni dan. Stara se ulica savinula, kuće nagnule, stakla se u prozorima zapalila. Sjene iznakažene, razvučene, lome se o zidove. Časovi puze. Zalijepili se. Listovi dršću neurastenično. Krovovi sklopljeni, kao krila velikih ptica, a kugla na tornju zažarila se kao žeženo zlato. Na balkonu, u trećem katu svoje kuće, sjedio je gospodin Andrija Petrović - zaobljenih oblika, kao da je čitav život mrsio i jeo purane - i pušio je spokojnu, papenhajmsku lulu. Kapljice puzale su mu po licu. Brkovi pokisli od znoja. Naočari spuzle mu do pô nosa, samo palci vrtjeli su se zabrinuto jedan oko drugoga. Sunce je posljednjom snagom palilo, pržilo, i gospodin Petrović ćutio je kako je debeo, debeo u neizvjesnost, činilo mu se kao da mu otiče glava, vri mozak, a nešto sitno, kao buha, bode ga baš na samom tjemenu. No to što ga je bolo nije bilo ništa drugo nego jedna grozna misao, misao zbog koje je gospodin Petrović, koji nikad u svom tridesetogodišnjem braku nije mislio, počeo vrlo duboko misliti. Zašto baš danas da se sjeća svoga zamišljenog života - pio je danas kao i obično - i onoga što se uistinu dogodilo. Pa ipak! Kakve su se zbilja divne misli vrzle onom suhom gimnazijalcu, kojemu su samo zbog najčistijih platonskih osjećaja ruke tako drhtale, i oči bile obavite zelenim kolobarima. »To su ludorije«, razmisli konačno gospodin Andrija Petrović, on, posjednik križa za zasluge, trokatne kuće i ćelave glave koju tako brižno uvlači u toplu vunenu kapicu, kad se zemlja teškom gestom zaokrene u zagrljaj tupe noći ponoćnih udaranja, puna isparivanja mirisa žutih ruža, bajnih rezeda i obješenih čarapa koje debele majstorice, radi svježeg zraka u kući, vješaju na svoje prozore, odakle se u paučinastom sjaju mjesečine upravo sablasnima pričinjaju. Gospodin Petrović stane protirati svoje male masne očice, no na užas opazi baš sebi nasuprot gospodina u crnom, blijeda umorna lica, s rukama skrštenim na prsima, koji ga je neizrecivo prezirno promatrao. On htjede ustati, pobjeći, ali onaj ga je svojim užasnim pogledom prikovao uz stolicu, tako da se nije mogao ni maknuti. - Dobar veče, gospodine Petroviću! - krikne pojava o kojoj gospodin Petrović sad više ni najmanje nije sumnjao da potječe iz pakla. - Dopustit ćete, a odakle ste, ako smijem pitati? - Baš iz pakla. Tu sine gospodinu Petroviću divna misao: »O, dolje mora da je još veća vrućina«, i pri tome mu se teška kaplja odroni niz lice. - Dakako! - tresao je đavo glavom. Gospodin Petrović htjede ustati i preporučiti se. - Znate! Vrlo mi je milo, no... - Ostanite još koji čas, ta mi imamo toliko divnih stvari da porazgovorimo. Već ćete dospjeti. Je li da hoćete? No vidite da pogađam. Evo vidite, ja sam još prilično mlad, ali vi, vi, što imate za sobom čitav život, ta vi biste bar morali znati koješta zanimljiva ispričati. Ili hoćete da vam pomognem. Vi ste, je li, star. Glava se puši, jezik prepleće, a nikad baš niste bili previše govorljiv Što tu ima? Ništa. Jednostavno da ne može biti jednostavnije... Vi ste se zaljubili i vjenčali se. Pop vam je svezao ruke svojom blagomirišljivom štolom i, citirajući svetoga Pavla, djecu, budućnost, otpustio vas od stola gospodnjeg još mirišljive po rakiji i tamjanu, a vi ste ga poslušali i živjeli u pitomom, za razliku od divljeg braka, sveto u Gospodu. - No je li da je tako bilo? - smijao se đavo. - Ta kako da zaboravim da ste bili činovnik, a kao takav i kao oženjen niste više dospjeli da razmišljate i pjevate. Vitak kao britva, drhtali ste od ponosa i klanjali se na sve strane, kad bi vas gospodin šef blagoizvolio pohoditi. Ta čast toliko bi vas smela, da mu niste znali naći ni gdje da sjedne. I razvio se divan razgovor. »Kako moj Andrija?« pitala bi vaša gospođa privinuta uz gospodina šefa... o... on je bio tako divan čovjek, velikih brkova, gromka glasa i punokrvna smijeha. »He! He! He! Posve je korektan. Posve! Ponosim se njime«, a vi ste se na to iz pristojnosti smijali i tvrdili da ste nevaljanac. - Ta divan ste bili, ne baš bogzna kako bistra glava, ali ljubezan prema gospodinu šefu, on tako ljubezan prema vašoj ženi, i vi ste se pomalo pomicali. No! Je li da je tako? A jednog se dana sve to poremetilo. Jedan nesretni, mršavi pisar zaljubio se u vašu ženu, a kad ga je odbila, on ju je odao - nesretni pisar - odao, odao i razrušio svu vašu sreću. Zašto ju je odao? Ta vi biste tako lijepo živjeli. Pisar, žena. Žene! Žene! Pa još da vas vara s vašim šefom. Grozno. Ostali ste zapanjeni, kao naglo utrnula svijeća. Strašna čuvstva smotala su vaše divno, tanko tijelo. Prevareni, jektičavi Ja koprcao se pod silnim šakama smijeha, kao valjuškasti konjušar tužnog, blijedog viteza, i od silnih šaka posinjio je, kao Čista srijeda, oslijepio na oba oka, a iz usta i cijeloga tijela stala mu je loptjeti zelena tekućina ljubomore. Bijedni Ja, izdišući zadnji plamičak duše, zakleo se na vječnu i strašnu osvetu, osvetničkiju od Otelove. Na sve ste se spremili. Slika: ulazite u sobu, a vaša žena sva zadahtana, zaparena, vruća; grudi joj se još uvijek dižu, i ona nastoji da se nasmije, ali što, kad joj vaš strogi i neumoljivi pogled svu istinu govori, i gle, ona se baca na koljena, grli vam noge i zaklinje, ali vi se ne obazirete ni na šta, nego vičete, kao trublja zadnjeg dana: ...!? Vrata su cviljela. Polagano, susprežući dah, unilazite. U kućnoj haljini, golih ruku, leži vaša gospođa, čita novine i gleda vas tako mirno kao da pita: - O ljubezni! koji vas je vrag ovamo donio? - Što je to? Što sad? - mislio je onaj mladi Andrija, znate gospodine Petroviću, i obuzelo ga je neko čuvstvo, kao da ga je netko izmlatio, kao da je pao odnekale iz oblaka, kroz dimnjak i vratašca od peći nasred sobe u neku nepoznatu kuću. Kroz crvene zastore prolazilo je rumeno svjetlo, kao zloban posmijeh - bože moj - i da se onaj divni mladić samo maknuo, sve bi prasnulo u smijeh, i stolci, i stol i divan, i ormari bi se rastvorili, boce od pekmeza prevalile. On se tiho privukao do prozora i gledao nekamo van, a po vratu kao da ga je netko draškao, kraj uha kao da se netko smijao, pa čak i dolje s ulice plazilo mu je neko dijete jezik. - No što je? - čuo se izazovan, drzovit glasić - o bože, što da odgovori - ovratnik mu se suzio za dva broja. Kušao je da nanovo podivlja, da se nanovo razdraži, ali neka sveta pospanost, sanjiva vrtoglavost načinila mu je iz svih misli kaos, iz tijela mu odlutao duh i bilo ga je dapače stid - o, ubogi mladi čovjek! Ona je ležala na divanu kao da je uvidjela njegovu nepriliku, nije se htjela ni maknuti. Mislila je: »Reci mi samo što! Pokušaj viknuti. Ostat ću, makar do sutra, prekosutra, i on će me još moliti za oproštenje!« I doskora se tako razljutila, da je na koncu i sama vjerovala da je nevina. Mislila je: »Uh! Za vrat bi te!« - Je li se sve tako dogodilo? Zar ne da jest, gospodine Petroviću - pitao je vrag, ali on nije odgovarao, on je samo očajno spustio glavu i zamislio se duboko, duboko. Što se to danas svašta događalo u ovoj staroj mirnoj ulici, u kojoj su inače živjele zlobne mačke i dobroćudni ljudi. Otkuda najednom to, da njega pravedna, ni kriva ni dužna čovjeka, posjećuju vragovi? Zašto se to moralo survati na njegovu jadnu glavu? Odgovora nema, pobjeći se ne može, a onaj stoji i stoji, davi ga, tako nesmiljeno i krupne suze zališe dobroćudno lice gospodina Petrovića. - Ta što ste tako sentimentalan? Gdje je ona vaša divna volja? Gdje je ona vaša divna ćud koja vas je i onda spasila? - Ja sam nevin - plakao je gospodin Petrović kao malo dijete. Ali sve to nije ništa pomagalo. - Kako ste se samo divno utješili s nekoliko aforizama protiv svoje žene i svega ženskog, i živjeli mirno, sve idiličnije, patrijarhalnije. - »Kao svi, tako i ja« - plakali ste, kao svi ljudi, i jeli, i pili, i spavali. A kad su misli dolijetale, napili biste se, da zaboravite na udes gospodina Petrovića, kojemu su se sva djeca smijala i kažiprstom opisivala spirale po čelu. Postali ste dobričina, bonhomme ili, ukratko, glupan. Balkon je bio sav opleten bršljanom, kroz lišće su već prosijavale zvijezde, a dolje niz ogradu spustio se divan, bijel cvijet. - Pa ipak, ipak, sve se to dâ popraviti, nastavi sotona vrlo nježnim glasom. - Ne dâ, vrtio je glavom gospodin Petrović. - Ah šta?! Sve se dâ... ja i znam kako... - Ustanite malo, gospodine! Vidite li onaj cvijet? Gospodin Petrović ustane teškom mukom. - Vidim, vidim... mucao je pospano. - Eto vidite! To je opasno - znam - ali ipak kušajte ga dohvatiti... Gospodin Petrović gledao je dolje. Njemu se već sad maglilo, a da se samo malo nagne, odletio bi. - Eto! - govorio je đavo. - Eto, sad bar jednom pokažite da ste junak, da se ničega ne bojite. Ili: zar biste vi mogli ovako kukavno još živjeti...? - Ma, da, da... ali ja ne znam... što će vam to... - Što ludujete? Da hoću, za čas bih ga dohvatio, nego ne radi se o tome... - Ne! Ne mogu... mucao je kroz plač gospodin Petrović. - O! Mislite da ću vas siliti? Kad ne možete, ne možete. Kukavica ste bili i kukavica ćete ostati. He! He! Što sam ja mogao očekivati od vas? Što me na vama prevarilo da sam uistinu mogao na ovakve stvari pomišljati. Te vaše tupe oči, ili crte tog lica, ili ta... fuj, fuj! Zbogom. Zbogom... moguće ćemo se još kada vidjeti. - No! No! - razvedri se najednom gospodin Petrović i lukavo se osmjehne. - Čekajte! Sve ćemo mi to... Ho! Ho! kako se samo prije nisam sjetio... Znate... ja idem... pa ćemo štapom... Đavo se grohotom nasmije, upravo ga probije svojim oštrim pogledom, i još ga kvrcne po nosu. - He! He! Gledaj ga... gledaj... kako je taj samo dosjetljiv... o... o... gospodine moj... No... valjda ipak niste takav. Da i padnete... što nećete, pali biste kao heroj! A što vas inače čeka? Vaši prijatelji? Zar vaša žena, mršava i okoštala, prema kojoj morate biti još ljubezan, grliti je oko njezina ptičjeg vrata, gledati njene kokošje oči i ljubiti njezine tanke, suhe usnice? Fuj! Fuj! Bar umrite - do vraga - kao estet! Ma na... na pogledajte... kako je samo blizu... to nije nikakva opasnost... ajde... ajde... brojit ću: jedan... dva... još... još... tako... tako... tri-i-i... Balkon je ostao pust. Već je bilo kasno u noći. Na stolcu su stajale naočari, novine i ugasli čik kada je gospođa Petrović došla na balkon. Nije pomislila ništa drugo nego da je gospodin Andrija Petrović, posjednik trokatne kuće, ćelave glave i križa za zasluge, otišao u sobu da uzme iz cedrove kutije još jednu izvrsnu cigaru, pa ga ona, valjda, u mračnom salonu nije ni opazila. Jakov Žleb Jakov Žleb morao je prije ili kasnije učiniti nešto, što će zadiviti sav svijet. Čudnovate misli rađaju se neprestano u njegovom mozgu, a to što on šuti i smijuca se, to je zato što će ih sve jednoga dana iznenaditi. Sad on ide tako rekavši nevidljiv među ljudima. Tko pita zove li se onaj čovjek, što stoji tamo pred onom kućom, Jakov Žleb? Samo maše rukama i žuri se. On ih slijedi s posmijehom na licu. Stanovao je na tavanu puste uličice u malom provincijalnom gradu. Žleb se u cijelom mjestu nije ni s kim družio osim s Antonijom Popac, tankom usidjelicom, što je stanovala u posljednjoj kući te ulice. Jakov Žleb imao je vrlo rastresen pogled, ali to je bilo od misli, koje su mu se neprestano preplitale mozgom. Kad se nasmijao iskrivila su mu se usta, provirili neoprani pokvareni zubi, a kriva crta među obrvama unosila je u njegovo lice nešto ludo i lukavo. Na glavi je nosio prilično star halbcilinder, imao je dugačak crni salonski kaput, i cipele cijele, ali pete su se na njima rijetko vidjevale. Pa i mapu je nosio pod pazuhom sa spisima. Čim sve nije suđeno velikim ljudima da se bave! Pogotovo onim velikim podzemnim genijima! Jakov Žleb bio je nekoć veliki šaljivdžija, no onda tako rekavši najednom se uozbiljio. Zašto? To nitko nije znao, samo su svašta nagađali. Pričalo se tako da ga ubija potajni ljubavni odnošaj s tankom usidjelicom Antonijom Popac, koja ga je dugo vremena vabila s velikim lukavstvom, našto je najzad - jednom kad se napio - i podlegao. A kako je Antonija Popac upravo đavolski ružna, i glava joj je slična konjskoj glavi, rušio se Jakov Žleb od samog gađenja. No sve to bilo je samo nagađanje i ljudska zloba. Jakov Žleb nije ljubio! On je mislio. Gorio je od misli. Trošio se kao svijeća. To je eto bila tajna. Na sunce poletjeti izvan dohvata teže. Pronaći jezik za sve ono što u životu postoji, a neizrecivo je, jer zar i drugima ne dolazi katkad da viknu: O harmangar, tiu galdan meo mau! Težište svih njegovih misli bio je perpetuum mobile: kolo što se vrti u beskonačnost, i to kolo okreće sva kola i kolesa na zemlji, sve željeznice, kočije, brodove, aeroplane: kolo Jakova Žleba. Emer tihiu tidrili! No zasad dok se sprema da to otkriva svi su proti njemu. Svi ljubomorno vrebaju i paze na svaki njegov gest. Pa ne samo ljudi nego i sudbina, koja ga vodi samo mračnim putevima, odredila mu da boravi u onom gadnom stanu, gdje osim par staklenih boca, cijevi, kotača nema ništa više čim bi se on mogao poslužiti da dođe do svog velikog cilja. No jednog dana se i Jakovu Žlebu sreća nasmijala, i on je jednim mahom isplivao na površinu. Dogodilo se ovako: Na putu do kuće morao je prolaziti kraj vile gospodina Hojla. Kuća bila je na kat s terasom, a po zidovima penjalo se lišće divlje loze. Pred vilom bio je vrt sa ribnjakom, koji je bio prilično dubok. Voda je mjestimice bila i preko glave. Tamno zelena bila je i dno joj se nije vidjelo. Tek kadikad bi se na površini pojavila kakva crvenkasta ribica. U cijeloj vili i svuda naokolo vladao je takav mir i tišina, te je jedna soba u prizemlju, koja se Žlebu osobito svidjela, bila upravo kao stvorena za učenjaka, kao što je Žleb. Što sve ne bi stvorio da mu je onakva soba! Kad je danas prolazio mimo vile sjedio je gospodin Hojla sa ženom na balkonu u pletenim naslonjačima pod velikim crvenim suncobranom, a dolje kraj ribnjaka na puteljcima i po travi igrala se njihova mala jedinica Iva, koju su upravo nada sve obožavali. Iva trčala je po travi glasno smijući se sa zelenom mrežom za leptire, a s vrha puteljka gledao je za njom kroz travu glineni faun i smijao se porugljivo. Bio je upravo divan dan. Vjetar duvao je preko trave pune modrih različaka, makova, bezbrojnih ivančica, i igrao se sa zlatnim Ivinim uvojcima. Leteći za leptirom izgubila bi se na časak u visokoj travi, koja joj je mjestimice sizala do ramena. Sad je bježala za leptirom koji je krivudajući lepršao nad puteljkom, posve na rubu ribnjaka. Letila je sve brže. Već mu se posve približila. Leptir se iznenada zaokrenuo nad vodu, i kako se zaletila i zamahnula mrežom, zavrtilo joj se i pala je u vodu. Žleb se kao mačak popeo preko ograde, skočio obučen u vodu, i nakon što je ronio nekoliko sekunda, izvadio ju je i onesviještenu donio roditeljima, koji su mu zaprepašteni i prestravljeni doletili u susret. Ni riječi nisu mogli da istisnu iz sebe od same sreće. No ovim činom Žleb ih je zadužio za sva vremena. Sve su mu dali što god je zaželio. On je bio tako skroman, i poželio je samo sobu u prizemlju. No i povrh toga obasipao ga je gospodin Hojla sa svim što je zaželio. Ljudi što su stanovali u ulici, gdje je bio Žleb, zinuli od čuda i požutili od zlobe, kad su vidjeli Žleba kako se seli. Govorili su poslije da su te večeri vidjeli Antoniju Popac svu zaplakanu. Kako voljko bilo je Žlebu u njegovom novom stanu. Svuda oko njega zeleni se. Ujutro cvrkuće ptica. Navečer cvrčak. Jakov Žleb sjedi na stolici i osjeća, kako mu se u mozgu vije velebna misao. Jedna pa druga. Jedno kolo... drugo... treće... - Đavo ga odnio, ima više sreće nego pameti! - govorili su ljudi, a netko bi i ovako uzdahnuo: - I ja ne bi žalio skočiti za nekim u vodu, kad bi znao da ću poslije samo od toga dobro proživjeti čitav život! Žleba je strahovito zaboljelo kad je to dočuo. To, što je on izvukao Ivu, to je bilo posve neznatno djelo prema onim izumima kojima će on zadužiti čovječanstvo. Kako su onda mogli da mu onako nešto prigovore! I da ljudi ne bi mislili da su živi samo od svog neznatnog čina, stao je raditi u vili, čistiti stabla od gusjenica, odgajati ribe, cijepiti voćke. No sve to kao da uopće nitko nije ni vidio. Kad ga se kušalo procjeniti onda je on opet bio samo onaj, što je spasio malu Ivu. A to što on radi u vrtu, u kući, sve je to ništa. Gospodin Hojla je za sve to mogao naći mnogo boljeg slugu od Žleba. Izumi, to je čista ludorija! Tko mu je, do vraga, i to u glavu utuvio? Prolazilo je vrijeme i Žleb je radio više od ijednog sluge, ali o njemu se samo tako govorilo... Jedne noći usnuo je Žleb da sjedi u svojoj sobi, pili nešto i slaže neke poluge i kotače. I odjednom sve se to stalo okretati. »Perpetuum mobile, perpetuum mobile je napravio!« Eto, učinio je, zašto su dosada bila preslaba i uzaludna sva ljudska nastojanja! Sav uzrujan izletio je i zove ljude da dođu i vide njegovo djelo. I doista ljudi navalili sa svih strana, no kad ih je doveo u sobu, kotač se više nije okretao, a na njemu sjedila je Iva, malena kao lutka. »Kakav perpetuum mobile? Što mu vjerujete? Već davno ga je trebalo protjerati odavle da mene nije izvukao iz vode!« - povikala Iva skoknuvši s kotača. Poslije te noći Žleb obolio i proležao u vrućici nekoliko dana. Sav omršavio. Sve se na njemu objesilo. No čim se malo oporavio, došao pred gospodina Hojla i rekao mu da on više ne može tu ostati i hoće da se preseli u svoj prijašnji stan, jer je on ovdje posve suvišan. Gospodin Hojla ga je jedva zadržao, ali u duši Jakova Žleba bio je nemir kao i do tog dana. Malu Ivu sve jače je mrzio. Zar on nije mogao biti danas miran u svom prijašnjem stanu, no ona je eto pala u vodu, i kroz nju postao je on ovako strašno nesretan. Jednog dana donijela je Iva hrušta pribodenoga s bačenkom za jednu nogu, koji se od boli brzo vrtio oko bačenke. Njemu se to učinilo kao poruga na njegov perpetuum mobile, i muke koje je on zbog njega trpio. Kudgod je tog dana pošao svuda oko sebe čuo je porugu. Nevidljivi prsti upirali su u njega dangubu. Sa svih strana čuo se smijeh tobožnjem geniju Žlebu, koji je zapravo samo užasna bena, i stjenica što hoće da živi na tuđi račun. Bio je vedar dan. Pod slabim dahovima vjetra ljuljali su se u travi različci i bezbrojne ivančice, no svega toga on nije vidjeo. Samo kadikad zalepršao je leptir s kakvog cvjeta preplašen od njegovih koraka, a glineni faun s vrha puteljka smijao se zlobno i porugljivo. Tko zna ne zadržavaju li ga tu samo zato da se naslađuju s njegovim mukama, ili da ga protjeraju po zimi, kad snijeg zapadne, i kad mu neće biti lako odselit se kao sada. Jučer ga je gospodin Hojla, kad ga je sreo na stepenicama, uhvatio za puce na kaputu, i već je bilo na ustima da mu kaže nešto važno i odsudno, a onda se u posljednji čas predomislio i kazao nešto, što je bilo posve beznačajno. He! He! Lukavci! No Žleb ih providi! Sad, kad je otišao u vrt, dogovarao se gospodin Hojla sa svojom ženom. Sagnuo se i šaptao joj je nešto u uhu, pri čem je na čas gledao Žleba i značajno se smijao. Ona ga je slušala, i gledala kroz lornjet Žleba, pri čem joj se na usnicama pojavio preziran posmijeh. I od tog posmijeha osjetio je Žleb kako biva manji od ništice. Poslije tog smiješka počeo je Žleb dapače ozbiljno razmišljati, nije li sve to bila đavolska zamka da ga uhvate i na taj način onemoguće sve njegove pothvate. Tko zna nije li to bilo dogovoreno da Iva padne u ribnjak, i da se onda dogodi sve ono što se dogodilo. Da će on pokušati da spasi Ivu s tim su mogli sigurno računati, jer su svi znali kako dobro je u njega srce. U tom je času nešto ledeno razlilo se od užasa Žlebu po cijelom tijelu. I sada u ovom času dok se on tako mučio i trpio, skakala je kraj njega Iva i smijala se kao onda kad je gledala onog probodenog hrušta. I Jakov Žleb osjetio je potrebu da što prije... što prije učini nešto, čime će steći priznanje kod ljudi. Sad gore s balkona osjeća na sebi porugljiv pogled gospođe Hojla, on ne može više da čeka ni časak. Ni časak! Samo što da učini? Kako da ih uvjeri da je on čovjek koji nešto vrijedi, i da nije uzalud sve što su za njega učinili? Tko zna kako dugo je Žleb mislio, no onda mu je najednom sinulo. Kakva čarobna pomisao. Tako... samo tako steći će izgubljeno povjerenje. Evo što je zaključio! On je već opazio Ivu, no kako bi bilo da je spasi još jednom. Recimo da je gurne u vodu, skoči za njom i roni ali dugo, mnogo dulje nego što obično čovjek može da izdrži pod vodom. Oni odozgora gledati će prestravljeni što on tu radi i zadivit će se kako opasno djelo izvodi. Nadprirodno kao perpetuum mobile! Iva koracala je uz rub vode i ako je gurne, činiti će se to kao da se posve slučajno skliznula i pala u vodu. Još dva koraka i dolazilo je najdublje mjesto. Sad se brzo morao odlučiti. Nije se moglo čekati. Žleb ju je gurnuo. Iva je kriknula i pala u vodu, a još isti čas skočio je za njom Žleb. Sa balkona začuo je strahoviti krik. Kao obezglavljeni potrčali su gospodin i gospođa Hojla, s balkona, no kad su došli na rub ribnjaka, ništa se još nije pomolilo iz vode! Sekunde, časovi, napokon je i sat prošao, a da se iz vode nije ništa javilo. Tek pred večer došli su sluge i tražeći dugo po dnu vode s dugačkim motkama izvukli Jakova Žleba, koji je još i tada grčevito stisnutom šakom držao za kosu malu Ivu. Kategorija:Hrvatska književnost Kategorija:Proza